True Forgotten Memories
by Ace-attorneyFan13
Summary: It couldn't happen... the truth can never change, memories can be forgotten. But will the Truth be enough to revive the memories of the forgotten Attorney. Please Read and Review
1. Finally Forgotten

Author's Note: 

Truth be told, I'm waiting for more reviews for my first story Ema's Urges. But I thought that I could write a second story to past the time. So here comes True Forgotten Memories.  
The Morning 

It was quiet for once at the Wright Anything Agency, or Trucy would call the W.A.A., it was tiring listening to Apollo's Cords of Steel every morning, and Trucy's loud magical props like the famous Mr. Hat. For once Wright could enjoy a peace morning while Trucy and Apollo were helping out somewhere at Sunshine Coliseum.

_Now it would be perfect if I had some Grape jui… _

"Niiiiiiiick!"

Someone said barging into the agency.

_I wonder who that could be._

It was only a thought for 2 seconds as the answer stood right in front of his face, actually on top of his body.

"It's been too long Nick, boy have you changed. Well are you happy to see me? Especially since I've grown up, huh."

"…"

"What has it been, 10 years?! It's been nice to see your face again Nick, but why are you wearing a weird hat, I wanted to see that spiky head of yours!"

"…"

"Oh c'mon Nick it's not like your hair is awful I'd just think people would remember that about you most of all."

"…"

"Nick… is something wrong? You're not your usual self right now."

"… I'm sorry to ask but who are you?"

Phoenix was confused but seemed really Lax about it.

"! Nick that's so mean of you, how could you forget me…"

*SMACK!!!*

It was a slap, a very painful slap, Phoenix didn't even complain about the pain. He was focused on this stranger that barged into his agency, jumped on him, talked non-stop about some non-sense, and slapped him. Then she started to cry.

"Nick this isn't you… What happened" …

Maya, the new Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique, went to visit her favorite attorney. But what she found was not Phoenix, the glorious man who had saved her life more times then she could count, was gone. She couldn't believe it; she thought this was a cruel joke. It wasn't… she realized that her Nick was gone forever. Her heart was hurting she felt a surge of energy emitting from her pocket. She quickly grabbed the source of that power, it was her new Magatama. Along time ago, she had given her Magatama to Nick, this one was brand new and she imbued it with her and Pearl's spiritual power. She then saw knew, with fear in her eyes she then asked one last question.

"Nick, do you remember me?"

"…"

The room felt dark. But, she didn't notice as what she saw scared her as she let out a cry of agony.

"Nick… why, why did you forget me, how could you forget me!"

Thirteen… thirteen Psyche-locks. Were locking his heart, what made these set of locks look different. Each lock had emitted a strange energy and in the center of all these locks was something different, a Magatama laid on the final lock that held together all the locks together. Was the strongest lock she had ever seen. She fled the building, weeping.

"Now, who was that? Probably no one. Now where was I, oh yeah! My evening of…"

"Daddy! We're HOME!!!"

_So much for that quiet evening… at least I can still have some grape juice… _

"By the way, Mr. Wright, I had to borrow your grape juice, we kind of broke them all on our way back… sorry"

"… I'm taking that out of your pay Apollo."

_Still I wonder… who was that girl right now, I hope I didn't mean anything that was misunderstood, well, and I hope she is okay. But I wonder, why was she starring at me like I did something wrong… it's nothing probably. _

Still wondering about the mysterious visitor, he lay on the couch while ignoring Apollo's complaints.

To be continued


	2. Return of Memories

Author's Note: 

Well this story seems good so I'll continue it for a while. Read, Enjoy and Review.

People Park

People Park, a joyful place filled with beautiful trees, luscious grass, couples, and a peaceful atmosphere. Soon that silence was broken, well you couldn't stop but notice a woman crying on the bench, wearing the most ridiculous clothes. It has been like this for 3 full hours of non-stop crying, no one dared to come within 3 feet of the bench.

"Nick… he could never forget me… but he has*sniffle* now what am I going to do."

With even more crying she started to feel like a nobody. Then the strangest thing just happened.

"Excuse me, miss, are you okay? Do you need any help?"

Maya stopped crying as soon as she heard that voice, she answered, but she still cried as she spoke.

"I'm fine but…I don't know what to do anymore, I really have no where to go…"

She looked at the man, he was wearing a red suit and had to antennas instead of hair…

_Oh, wait a minute that is his hair… looks more like horns now that I think about it… _

"Well if you have no where to stay I'm pretty sure you can stay at my place, as long as you and the owner say yes."

Maya thought about the offer… she wanted to say no but she didn't have a choice since she didn't have a place to stay… so she said yes.

"Great, how about we go there now so we can arrange the…"

*smack!!!*

A football struck the stranger right on the forehead, what made it worse was the football went straight up in the air and hit an active beehive and landed on top of the man… you know what happened next. A few minutes later, the man said he was fine and said he was greatfull that Maya was able to get rid of the bees.

"No problem, in fact it made me feel a lot better now…"

"By the way I never introduced myself, my name is Apollo Justice, attorney at law"

"I'm Maya Fey and it's nice to meet you."

Wright Anything Agency

When they arrived at Apollo's house she had the nagging feeling that she had already been here. When they got inside the lights were out, when Apollo switch them on Maya knew where she was.

"Hey Trucy I'm back from the park! I have someone who needs a place to stay!"

As soon as Apollo called for someone whose name was Trucy she quickly appeared in front of them, she looked like she was a magician with that silk top hat.

"Welcome to the Wright Anything Agency, where your always at the Wright place! Who might you be?"

"My name is Maya Fey, it's a pleasure to meet you Trucy, you are Trucy right?"

"Yup, The one and only"

Apollo quickly explained what happened and how he met Maya and told her she could stay with us (Not including the part about the football and hive of bees).

"Well as long as daddy says yes, then you could stay"

"?, DADDY?"

Trucy went to get her dad, Maya wondered who the dad could be, she got her answer almost right away.

"Hello, there who might you…"

He got cut off by a huge scream.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, Nick it's you… wait a minute you're a **DAD!!!!**"

"Ah, it's you again, seems like were running into each other a lot, huh?"

Maya was shocked she almost didn't respond until Trucy spoke up.

"Daddy… do you know Maya?"

"No, she just came to the agency this morning to talk, even though she was the only one talking."

"Really, so can she stay she has nowhere else to go."

"I guess she could stay, but she'll have to share a bed with someone… actually she could sleep on my bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

Maya seemed confused still, but took his offer. It was only 6 o'clock so she wanted to talk to Apollo about Nick, Apollo told her everything from when he lost his Attorney Badge to having Trucy as a daughter and the things that happened recently.

"Wow, he has had to go through a lot of things I guess."

She decided to head to bed, it had been along day so she wanted to get some sleep. On her way to her new room she passed by Phoenix.

"Hey, Maya right? I have a question for you."

"Yes."

"Why were you starring at me this morning like I did something wrong? I'm just curious that's all."

"..."

_What should I tell him?_

"It was nothing, really."

"Okay if you think so. Have a nice night"

Then the room went silent, her Magatama was going nuts in her pocket. She took it out and held it in her hands. She looked at Phoenix one more time and saw his Psyhe-locks, when she saw them she almost started to cry… something caught her eye that made her stop. One of the lock's aura vanished making it seem like a normal lock, it seemed like she could break that one now, but the others looked the same.

"Good night, um, Maya"

"Good night Ni-Phoenix"

Maya couldn't sleep, that night. She knew why the aura around the lock vanished because he started to remember Maya. But the only way he could ever remember was if she could show who she was to him some how. She knew it would not be easy, but if she could get the old Phoenix Wright back she was going to do it. No matter what the cost.

To Be Continued 


	3. Strength Of Law

Author's note: 

Hey this is going great; I just had a great idea! How about you read this story and see what you think.

Wright Anything Agency 

It was the early morning Maya was just getting out of her restless sleep, when a familiar voice greeted her when she got downstairs.

"Hey, Maya!"

"Oh, hey Trucy. I kind of want to speak to Apollo right now I have to ask him something."

"Polly? oh yeah he went to court this morning, I can't go because I have to go to school right now. Hey could you take my place as his sidekick today?"

"… Why not, might as well, I haven't been into a courthouse in a while, plus I get to see Apollo's defense skills."

"Great I hope Polly will like this surprise, oh and since your going, you might need to take a look at this case file on your way there. Polly had an extra copy, so take it."

"Thanks got to go!"

With that said Maya quickly made a mad dash to reach the court house.

Court Room No.5

_Oh man, this testimony is rock solid! How am I going to get the truth from a testimony like this? _

Apollo Justice was in quite a bind, his client was truly innocent, but with no evidence to prove that the witness is lying will make sure that his client, Eddy, will get the guilty verdict. The testimony states that the victim, Will, met up with the defendant at a bar discussing financial matters, since the defendant needs money to pay off a debt to keep his house. After much arguing, the defendant took a beer bottle and swung it at the victim. It was all true, and if Apollo couldn't find anything wrong with it he would definitely get a guilty verdict.

"Mr. Justice I believe there is nothing wrong with the witnesses testimony. Therefore, I believe I must end this Cross-Examination."

"Ja Herr Forehead, this is a bit disappointing of you. I thought you'd be better then this in such a simple case."

_Oh man! How can I prove that the witness is lying! Damn looks like Justice is out, if only I could find something wrong with the testimony! Even Klavier thinks I'm dumb right now._

"I believe the Cross-Examination is ove…"

"_**OBJECTION!!" **_

Out of no where, a female voice at the defendant's side shockingly yells Objection. As Apollo turned to see who it was, he was shocked to see who it was beside him.

"Maya! What are you doing here?"

"Trying to save your butt from humiliation. I can't believe you passed the bar exam!"

"Hey! What was that supposed to mean?!"

"Ah! Miss Fey, it's you! I haven't seen you in such a long time! How have you been?"

"I'm fine your honor. I came here to see what Apollo does in trials."

"Ja, Herr Forehead, who is that pretty Fraulein your with?"

"She's a friend, and I think an old friend of Phoenix Wright."

"I see… now Fraulein what were you saying about this testimony?"

"Well, for starters I think the defense would like the witness to testify as to what he heard about the conversation between the defendant and the victim. He heard the conversation, so if he's telling the truth he knows what they were talking about. If there is any new information we will cross-examine the testimony."

"Ja, I understand Fraulein Fey… you know you seem to know more defense attorneys then Herr Forehead over there."

"Hey! Why am I the only one getting insulted by everyone?"

The testimony this time was still looking rock solid, well to Apollo and maybe even Klavier to. The only one who didn't agree to the witness was Maya. The new testimony stated that he needed to pay a debt to stop the bank from taking his house, and the amount of money which was $4597.76. When his testimony finished Maya was smiling like she had just won the trial in 5 seconds… actually what she did next only took her 4 seconds.

"_**OBJECTION!!" **_

"That's quite the amount of money witness. The amount that you just stated wasn't the amount of money the defendant owes to the bank; I have his bank statement right here! The amount he needed was only a mere $1000."

"_Objection!!" _

"Fraulein, you might be right about how much the defendant owes to the bank, but the witness might have been mistaken about the amount."

"_**OBJECTION!!" **_

"The witness clearly stated the exact amount of money, down to the last few cents and said it clearly without hesitation. Plus I have proof to show as why the witness was so confident in that amount!"

"What!!!!!!"

Klavier seemed shocked to find out that this girl had bested him in a matter of moments. Now he wasn't sure of what to think of her now, a lady dressed in some strange clothes or someone that could become an instant defense attorney right now. Apollo was shocked to know that Maya had done a better job as a defense attorney then he did at this trial, she even went beyond when she had evidence that Klavier never had.

"A-a-and what is this proof that you have that explains how the witness was so sure of the amount of money that he stated?"

"I have here, another bank statement, one that belongs to the witness. It shows that the witness owes the bank money in order to keep his house and car, the amount needed is $4597.76, the amount that he stated earlier in his testimony. I also have a piece of evidence that shows the witness' connection to the victim."

"i-i-i-impossible!!!!!"

Klavier was sweating bullets at the time, he looked like he was about to go pale. Apollo was on the verge of dying_, how could someone who I happen to meet in the park crying her eyes out turn a trial around so fast! _

"Please take another look at the witness' bank statement, the man who signed this was the victim, Will, this proves that the witness knew the victim, had a clear motive, an opportunity to murder the victim, and was present on the scene. Your honor I believe I have established the witness as a suspect, actually I can also establish his guilt as well."

"Really how do you intend to do that?"

"The murder weapon was a bottle of bear was it not? If you took the lid of the bottle and find saliva on it, you can match it up with the victim's spit, and I'll guarantee there will be a match."

…

A couple hours the court found the Defendant not guilty and the witness guilty. A still shocked Apollo and an even more shocked Klavier came out of the court house… well shocked. After leaving the court house Apollo wanted answers to some questions. Maya told him everything about her like that she is a sprit medium, her sister was Phoenix's mentor, how she was Wright's assistant, all the things that happened when she was with Phoenix, the fact in her free time she studied law, learned her sister's and Phoenix's way of learning the truth, her current dilemma with Phoenix today, and her Magatama.

"Wow! This is kind of hard to swallow, but I understand and believe every word you said even the talking to the dead and how you can see peoples secrets with your Magatama, especially since I have the power to perceive."

Apollo quickly tells Maya about his powers and that his bracelet lets him activate it. She too believes his story.

"You have quite the problem don't you?"

"Yeah… I have no idea why Nick forgot me or why he wants to forget me. I need help if I ever want to see the old Nick again…*Sob*"

"H-h-hey! C'mon Maya don't cry!"

"I'm sorry it's just I miss the real Nick so badly! He was so happy back then, how could this happen…"

"Maya…! Wait a minute! Maya, what if he didn't forget you!"

"? Apollo… I really don't get what your saying."

"Maya, think about it. If he didn't forget about you then that can only mean one thing! He has completely forgotten about his past!"

"I guess that could've happen… no, that must be why he forgot about me… wait how are we going to bring back those memories?"

"… I have no idea."

"…!!! Oh no! we totally forgot to pick up Trucy from school!!!... It's 5:30!"

Realizing they forgot about Trucy they made a mad dash to her school. When they got there, they found Trucy sound a sleep at the front of the school lying on her school bag. Not wanting to wake her up, Apollo scooped Trucy up and carried her all the way back to the Agency.

Wright Anything Agency 

Finally arriving, Apollo gently lay Trucy on top of the couch and put a blanket on her so she wouldn't get cold. After that Apollo told Maya to go outside so they could talk some more. What happened next was unexplainable, no one will forget this soon…

To Be Continued 

Author's Note: 

I kind of had a hard time getting an idea so this chapter might be horrible. Maybe I have to write a different chapter… man I hate writer's block.


	4. Pain, Real Pain

Author's Note: 

Well I hope your enjoying this story. I don't know if it's any good though but I hope you enjoy.

Outside Wright Anything Agency 

"Maya, do you even know what your going to do now?"

"I don't know… maybe I should just leave and never come back…"

Maya then started to cry. She stopped as soon as she felt a pulse from her pocket, it was her Magatama. It was shining its brightest. The Magatama started to burn up in her hand. She dropped it while she shrieked in pain.

"Maya are you okay?! What happened?"

"I'm fine it's my Magatama, it started to burn up in my hand."

Apollo went to pick up her hot Magatama, having trouble actually picking up it up without burning himself. That's when Trucy came out of the agency.

"Hey Maya, were you the person who just scremed?"

"Yeah that's me, sorry for waking you up."'

"It's ok, I wanted to know what happened in the trial today anyway."

"Well it was good especially since I had to save Apollo's client, if I wasn't there he would of gotten his client a guilty verdict."

"WWWWWHHHHAAAATTTTTT!!!!!! Polly is it true! I can't believe it! How disappointing Polly! How could you lose!"

"Hey calm down Trucy! I know wasn't great but you don't have to insult me."

Finally, Apollo was able to pick up the Magatama(when it stop burning of course), before able to give it back, the unexplainable happened.

"Hey Apollo, Hey Trucy, hello… Maya, why is everyone outside?"

Phoenix Wright appeared, usually it's normal, but now wasn't what you call normal. The Magatama burned in Apollo's hand. He wanted to drop I but he couldn't, while the Magatama burned in his hand, his bracelet burned his same hand. He couldn't hold in the pain. Everything seemed to fade around him as he fell to the ground. He could feel nothing round him. Then it happened. He entered the state that he uses in court to perceive, except he could focus at all. He couldn't take the pain, he would die if this continued. Hen he saw what Maya described as those Psyhe-locks on Wright. As soon as he saw them the pain stared to relieve, then he focused at the center lock, it was all he could focus on before the pain started flooding his body…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He could feel nothing, see nothing, hear nothing, then he started to fade…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Polly!!!! What happened!?"

"Don't worry Trucy I've called the ambulance, there on their way… "

"Nick he has no pulse, what are we going to do!"

"Everyone just stay calm, he'll be fine, just give him some room."

The ambulance just arrived carrying him to the hospital. Phoenix and Trucy wanted to go with him on the ambulance, Maya wanted to go but there wasn't enough room. She decided to visit him tomorrow. When the ambulance left Maya found her Magatama laying near the agency. As soon as she picked it up she felt a surge of spiritual energy flow through her, as soon as she dropped it the sure vanished. He quickly put it into a small case she made to hold onto the Magatama so she wouldn't lose it. She went into her room and cried herself asleep.

_What's happening, I've lost so many people, my sis, Nick now Apollo is in a coma. Why is this happening to everyone… _

…

To Be Continued


	5. Beginnings

Author's Note

Sorry about the spelling mistakes, my old keyboard was busted, but I got a new one today. I'll finally be able to type the story more easily. Enjoy.

???

"Ugh, where am I? I'm lying on a couch; I think… what happened, back there?"

Apollo was confused, so he tried to look around. It looked a lot like a lobby… kind of like the lobby in court.

"!"

_What am I doing in court now? I must be dreaming, in that case this is a horrible dream, I usually don't dream of being in court, well I'm here so now what?_

"Wright!"

"Oh, u-uh hiya."

_Who is this person?_

"Whew I'm glad I made it on time. Well I have to say Phoenix, I'm impressed!"

_Who is this lady? She keeps calling me Phoenix but… I'm not Phoenix._

"Not everyone takes on a murder trial right off the bat like this. It says a lot about you… and your client as well.

"Um, thanks."

_Um, what am I doing here? Am I defending someone in court? And why is this lady keep calling me Phoenix?_

"Um actually, about the client…"

He was quickly cut off by the strange lady.

"You mean, you knew the defendant before this case?"

_NO!!! That's why I'm asking you!_

(It's over!)

(My life, everything, it's all over!)

"…"

"Isn't that your client screaming over there?"

"Uh, I think so…"

(Death! Despair! Ohhhh!)

(I'm going to do it, I'm going to die!!!)

"It sounds like he wants to die…"

"Um yeah…"

_What am I suppose to do!_

"Nick!!!"

A complete stranger went up to Apollo, crying his eyes out.

_Kind of like Maya when I first met her._

Before any thing else happened Apollo quickly read the profiles in the court record. When he read them, he kind of went faint.

_What the…! These people… they're the people that Maya was telling me about! Mia was Phoenix's Mentor and Larry as his friend, wasn't Mia dead? Wait a minute! This case files… this looks like Phoenix's first case! What is going on here?! Why do I have this case file, actually, what am I doing here in the first place, this was like Ten Years Ago…_

Apollo then remembered what happened before he woke up here.

_I fainted, but before that when I picked up Maya's Magatama, I felt so much pain in my body, before I fainted I remember seeing what Maya Described as Psyhe-locks on Wright. I focused on the central one and then… I blacked out._

Realizing his dilemma Larry brought him back to reality.

"Dude I'm so Guilty!!! Tell them I'm guilty!!! Gimme the death sentence! I ain't afraid to die!"

_Man what am I going to do! Maybe if I play along I'll be able to get out of this situation._

Remembering what Maya told him about the case he quickly took action.

"What!? What's wrong, Larry?"

"Oh, it's all over… I… I'm finished. Finished! I can't live in a world without her! I can't! Who… who took her away from me, Nick? Who did this!? Aww, Nick ya gotta tell me! Who took my baby away!?"

_How Am I Supposed to know!!_

"Everyone Please be seated! Court will now be in session."

_Okay I have to prove Larry innocent then maybe I can get out of this crazy place…_

Apollo froze in his tracks when he saw himself in the mirror that was near the courtroom. He wasn't himself no he was PHOENIX WRIGHT!!!!

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

To Be Continued

Author's note:

How did you like that big twist huh! Well now, you can look forward to the next story. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!


	6. The end?

Author's Note: 

I'm back! Sorry it took so long writing my stories… blame school, I have so much homework and assignments that I barely had time to even think about my story. But after reading a few stories I finally have a great idea. Enjoy all you readers and remember to always update ur stories.

_??? _

It was dark…

"_W-w-where am I?" _

It was lonely…

"_Someone please! Help me… I'm scared…" _

There was an unforgiving person in the shadows…

"_Who's there? Stop it!" _

Out of the dark shadows comes one person, one lone person…

"_Hello? Are you ok?" _

Someone was just standing there; no one else was in sight. Then, the person stepped forward towards Maya… with a grin, a sick grin of pure evil…

"_Who are you…!" _

She pulls a knife from the person's pocket, and stares at Maya with lifeless eyes.

"_**MAYA FEY!**__ I'll kill you! I'll kill you and everyone that's close to you! You will all suffer at my hand." _

Maya realized who was standing in the darkness in front of her, Dahlia Hawthorne, Maya couldn't move, she was struck by instant fear. The woman who ruined her life was in front of her, knife at the ready. Dahlia was getting closer step by step, each movement made Maya remember the pain this woman caused her. Not noticing that Dahlia was now in front of her, she started to cry tears of sorrow and pain. Maya was shocked at the next few words, she will never forget them…

"_Starting with __**HIM**__…" _

_Blood…_

Wright Anything Agency 

Maya woke up with tears running down her face, what was she dreaming about, no it wasn't a dream. The last thing she remembered was that there was so much blood in that last moment. What made the deference was that beside her bed she caught a glimpse of something red.

"_Blood"_

Not just one drop, there was a whole trail of blood leading out the room. Quickly, she put on her acolyte clothes and followed the trail. It led to the bathroom and stopped there. Giving up on the situation, she went downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast. She was on her way, when she heard a noise.

_What was that? Maybe… wait it sounds like someone is crying. _

She opened the door to Trucy's room, finding Trucy on the floor crying.

"Oh my God! Trucy are you okay! Is something wrong? Tell me!"

"I-i-it's Daddy and Polly *sniff*"

Trucy was bawling now, and Maya couldn't stop it from happening, her heart sank when she realized what Trucy said.

"What about Nick and Apollo? Did something happen?"

Maya couldn't believe what Trucy said, she was about to faint, but was able to keep her self together.

"Polly's condition worsened over night. And when me and daddy were heading home*sniffle**crying* he… he… got…*bawling*"

"What happened? C'mon Trucy just stay calm and tell me what happened ok."

"Ok…"

Finally able to calm Trucy down, she gave a straight answer.

"He got shot as soon as we left the hospital, he was shot in the chest… and someone grabbed me from behind and cut me with a dagger…*cry*. Daddy where are you!!!"

Maya was blinded by what she said, but she couldn't bring herself to faint here, not when Trucy needed her the most.

"What happened next… can you tell me please?"

"I… When daddy saw me get cut… he charged at the person who cut me, even though he looked liked he was in a lot of pain…*sob* then he told me to run away… then he… then he…'

""Then he…" what Trucy tell me!"

Maya was desperate for answers; she started to shake Trucy a lot. Then Trucy cried, Maya noticed some blood run down Trucy's arm.

"Oh no! Trucy I'm sorry; I didn't mean to open up your wound… I just…just"

"It's okay, it's only a little blood and it only stings a bit…"

Trucy was looking a little bit better, no more blood was coming down her arm.

"After he told me to run away, the attacker stabbed daddy so hard he was bleeding a lot, so much blood… Daddy!!!!!!!!*cry*"

_Blood… no it can't be happening it can't be! _

"Trucy which hospital did this happen? We have to visit it we're going to find Phoenix and the attacker!"

"Really!? Can I come, I want to help find daddy…"

Trucy stop crying and put on a more serious face. Maya could see the determination in her eyes. She couldn't say no, not when Trucy looked so determined. After telling Trucy yes, she put on her award winning smile.

"Yay! C'mon Maya we have to hurry, the longer we wait, the harder it will be to find daddy. Let's go!"

_Wow… I wonder how Trucy could smile so fast… oh well she's right better hurry. _

"By the way, which hospital was it?"

"Oh, it was the Hickfield Clinic."

_Hmmmm, where have I heard that before… _

Hick Field Clinic: Front Entrance 

Finally getting to the clinic Maya and Trucy both saw a scene, to be more specific a CRIME SCENE.

"Huh I wonder what all the commotion is all about… who's that? Why is that person wearing a lab coat?"

Trucy burst out in excitement, like… _what would Lotta say? "Like a kangaroo chasing an ice cream cone…" or something like that. _

"Hello detective Ema! What are you doing?"

"Oh, hello Trucy. I've been very busy lately. And I should be asking you that!"

"Oh well… about that…"

"I can't believe this, someone gets stabbed in the middle of the night, bleeds so much, and there's no body! Why can't I have any regular cases! And to top it off, we still can't identify the victim, I mean this is Murder!" 

My heart sank, and I could see Trucy fall to the floor crying her eyes out. What made it worse, her wound opened up too much more blood was coming down her arm.

"DADDY!!!!!!"

"What the…! What did I do?! Was it something I said?! Why is Trucy crying?! And bleeding to?! Tell me what is going on!!!"

Maya still in shock, was feeling like she could die right now and wouldn't care. But she was able to pull her self together. She told Ema all that had happened for the past few days and introduced herself.

"… I can't believe it… how could this happen."

"Believe me or not, but you'll believe Trucy ."

Trucy was still crying a little bit, but a able to stand up. Ema quickly started to tend to Trucy's wound while Trucy told her it was all true.

"Ema… what happened here?"

"Well from Trucy's story, you could probably tell what happened here. But there is one thing I want… no, need to know."

"And what's that?"

"I don't know how to break this to you an Trucy but…"

"Please Ema we have to know… just tell us."

"Well with this amount of blood here I have to know one thing… Is Phoenix Wright still alive?"

Then total darkness…

To Be Continued… 

Author's Note; 

Well I guess you could say that one phrase that says it all… "Once again, the plot thickens" I hoped you enjoy this story and please Review if you do I'll write the next story ASAP.


	7. Strange Visitor, or Remembered Family?

Author's Note: 

This is a new beginning for this story so please enjoy and review it... (I've got nothing else to say lately...).

Wright Anything Agency 

_This is all a bad dream... a bad dream... I'm going to wake up, remember what a horrible dream it was, and forget about it... _

Maya was at the Agency, curled up into a ball... shaking like an earthquake... no, worse. After about an hour of this she gained her composure, took a deep breath and relaxed.

_Everything is alright; nothing could possibly make it worse... damn! I hope I didn't just jinx myself. _

Finally after much thought she reviewed what happened after meeting with Ema...

...

"_Are you serious!!!? Nick could already be dead! That can't be true... of course it's not true! How could you say that, right in front of Trucy!" _

"_Well then you tell me who could live 5 minutes with about 20 gallons of blood loss, and a bullet wound in the heart! That's right! Plus I said I didn't know how to break it to you guys any who." _

_Trucy seemed pretty calm, even though her only dad could be dead... _

"_Sir! I have some news sir!" _

"_Detective Gumshoe how many times do I have to tell you! Yell in my ear again and you'll be paid pennies per case, now what is it?" _

"_Hold on a second! Maya is that you! Hey there Pal! Long time no see" _

"_Detective Gumshoe! Wow! I can't believe it's you!" _

"_Same here pal! You've grown since the last time I saw you."_

"_Detective save your reunion for later what was it you wanted to tell me, NOW!" _

...

Next thing she knew it, Gumshoe handed Ema the knife and gun that started it all... with Trucy's fingerprints all over them. Against her will, Ema had to arrest Trucy on suspicion of murder and Maya found herself at the agency.

"Why does this always happen when I'm with Nick... is this like a very bad curse or something."

*Knock, Knock*

Maya jumped at the sound of a gentle knock coming from the door.

_As if I didn't have any more troubles... now I have to talk with a client for the agency. _

_*door opens* _

"H-h-hello?"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Someone, don't ask who, jumped me as soon as the door opened.

_A-a-a-i-i-i-r-r need air... _

Whoever it was, they sure can hug. One thing for sure was, this person better get of me soon, or I'll be able to see sis again.

"*giggle* Nick it's been to long how have you been?... hey wait a minute... you're not Nick."

_Finally, AIR! _

I never knew I'd be this happy to breathe again. Catching my breathe, I noticed the lady looking around the room. That's when reality hit me on the head.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? And most importantly HOW DO YOU KNOW NICK!!!"

"Huh, oh. Hey what's up, before I answer, do you know where Nic- I mean Phoenix Wright is? I need to see him."

"Um..." _what do I say?_ "He's not here at the moment, now answer!"

Maya looked dead serious, she wanted answers to her questions. She seemed that even the slight bit of movement would make _Mount Maya,_ explode. She just stared at the woman, analyzing her almost, she had long/short red hair, a beautiful face, a nice outfit, and those eyes she saw those eyes before... but where?

"Hmmm, how about I let you guess. Just take a good look at me, and take a guess."

Maya could almost swear she had seen this lady before...

"Wait a minute... are you who I think you are?"

"Maybe just take a guess."

The lady leaned over a bit, she seemed so happy and preppy, she seemed more preppy then Maya did a long time ago. Still Maya wanted to know who she was... then she jumped in surprise. It donned on her that she knew who this lady was.

"Are you Alicia! **THE **Alicia! Famous actor, singer, and Lawyer!!! That Alicia."

"You got most of it, I don't act in movies anymore or sing that much, but I'm still one of the best Lawyers around!"

"Oh My God... this is really unexpected..."

"You're telling me! It took me 6 straight hours to lose everyone in the city, just so i could come here unnoticed. Hmm... Oh! Are you Maya Fey?"

"!!! Yes, how do you know me? I've never met you before."

Maya couldn't have been more surprised than this. Her, meeting with Alicia, the greatest attorney here. Then she realized something.

"Um, Alicia, i know it has been great meeting you but why are you here? And why do you have a luggage with you?"

"Hmm, I guess he didn't tell you yet did he."

"Tell me what?"

Maya wasn't sure to be curious, frustrated, surprised, or all of the above.

"Since I'm a Lawyer, why don't I present you 2 pieces of evidence that will answer all your questions.'

"Cool! Alicia is presenting me evidence!"

"Ok here it comes...

_**TAKE THAT!!! **_

The first was a photo it had Nick in, it looked like he was at a party during the years that he was a college student. The Photo showed Nick kissing someone on the cheek... **ALICIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** The last piece of evidence was her i.d it looked like this.

First Name: Alicia Last Name: **Wright**

Gender: Female Main Occupation: Lawyer

"_**NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!" **_

To Be Continued... 

Author's Note: No Comment... maybe next time... Please Read and Review.


	8. Wait a minute Deja Vu?

Author's note: Now how about it? We're jumping head start to Apollo's story so hold up.

Court lobby No.5 

_Wow, I never thought that I would relive Phoenix's 1__st__ trial. _

Court had found Larry Butz Not guilty. Apollo is now collecting his thoughts while laying down on the lobby couch; he was still confused about what happened. Why did he just relive Phoenix's first trial? Then there was a throbbing pain in his head. Everything in his body was starting to ache. Every heartbeat seemed to affect his vision. Then total darkness.

..._Tch _

Hickfeild clinic 

"Oww, my head... oh no!"

Apollo jumped out of his bed with a startle. Then one thought came to mind.

_Why am I here at the Hickfield Clinic? _

Not wanting to disturb anyone, he got out of bed and started to walk outside to the brisk clean air to collect his thoughts. When he arrived he found himself almost stepping onto a crime scene.

"Hey watch where you're going!"

*Ka-Tonk!*

_Did I just get Snackoo'd? _

"Oh my God, is that you Apollo!?"

Apollo was greeted to his favourite detective Ema Skye. She gave him a worried look.

"Are you okay Apollo? You shouldn't be out of bed, especially since you went into a coma."

"_**Hold It!**_"

"..."

"...Sorry it's just... I was in a coma?"

"Um, yeah... that's all there is..."

"Really?"

"Yes..."

Apollo knew something was up, he was wondering about the situation when he remembered something.

"By the way, Ema, why is there a crime scene here at the clinic."

"Oh! Um, no reason at all, but you should head back to the Wright Agency. You got quite the bit of people worrying about you. Especially Trucy..."

*Thump, Thump*

Apollo's bracelet was reacting to her. Apollo thought for a moment, he decided if he wanted to know what happened here he was going to have to take the truth out of Ema's lips.

"Alright, Ema could you just repeat what you just said, my mind is still a little weak from my um, coma.'

"Sure..."

Ema seemed more tense than usual. Apollo thought it was a little strange at first, but he just has to know what Ema knows.

*Perceive*

"Oh! Um, no reason at all, but you should head back to the Wright Agency. You got quite the bit of people worrying about you. Especially Trucy..."

_W-w-what the...! Did I just see what I thought I saw? _

Apollo was straight forward confused. Ema had a habit of playing around with a strand of her hair that was hard to detect, but could be seen.

_Hmm, this has me wondering... I guess I'll have to point both out. _

"_**GOTCHA!!!" **_

"Ema, what was that just now? You seem to have a slight tendency to play with your hair when you said "There was no reason at all, but you should head back to the Wright Agency""

"Yeah and?"

"You also twitched when you told me Trucy especially wanted to see me. I can only say that this crime scene relates to the wrights in some way. So please Ema I want to know."

"... I guess nothing can escape you huh?"

"Then I'm right? This crime scene involves the Wright's?"

Ema explained the whole lot that has been going along for the past few days. There was so much going on but I truly only paid attention to the incident With Phoenix Wright and Trucy.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!? TRUCY HURT HER OWN DAD!!! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING ME!!!!"

"Apollo could you not talk so loud about that, especially since I had to make the arrest..."

"YOU arrested Trucy! What the heck happened!?"

Apollo was at a loss of words.

_This couldn't get any worse... damn; I hope I didn't jinx myself. _

Ema had to bring more bad news, because Trucy's Trial starts tomorrow, I can't be her defence attorney because of my condition. What made it worse was all the evidence pointed to Trucy being the culprit...

"Damn it!"

Ema said I could leave the hospital, but couldn't do anything strenuous; it could worsen my condition...

"Guess I'll head back to the agency..."

He called a cab to quickly bring him back to the agency. Finally arriving he took his spare key of the office and he opened the door...

*Door opens*

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Someone, (Don't ask who...) jumped on me as soon as I opened the door.

_A-a-a-air, *gasp* need air... _

"*giggle* Nick, it's been too long, how have you been... Hey! You're not Nick!"

_Air! _

The crazy girl got off of me and looked behind me, looking like she was expecting someone else. That's when it hit me.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? And how do you know Phoenix Wright?"

"...This feels like déjà vu..."

"ANSWER!"

"... How about I let you guess who I am? Take a good look at me and take a guess."

"Hmm..."

Apollo looked at the girl, she had short yet long red hair, a gorgeous face (Cute to), very elegant clothes, a nice slender body...(What am I thinking!?), and those beautiful eyes, he thought he saw those eyes before... He swore he saw this lady before...

"Wait a minute! Are you Alicia! The Alicia! As in famous singer, actor and great lawyer!'

"Yup!"

She seemed so cheerful, (and hot... What am I thinking!!!)?

"Wow! I can't believe I'm meeting one of the most greatest attorneys... wait a minute, why am I meeting a great attorney?"

"I've been asked that kind of thing already. But I'll answer."

Apollo had so many questions to ask her, but the most important one came out.

"How do you know Phoenix Wright? Have you met him before?"

Alicia, looked like she was in thought. Her head turned over a bit and arms crossed, she was thinking for about a minute and said.

"You could say that, you could also say that I knew him personally. Why don't you take a look at these things, you could probably guess how I know him."

Alicia first gave him a photo; it had Phoenix Wright in it. It kind of looks like it was back in his college years, there was a girl beside him, and he was kissing the girl on the cheek...

"_**WHAT THE HECK!!! IS THAT YOU ALICIA!!!" **_

"Uh huh! People get surprised when I show them that picture, but I have different ones to."

Apollo didn't really hear her; he was still in complete shock. He recovered when Alicia showed him something else... her I.D it looked like this:

First Name: Alicia Last Name:** Wright**

Main Occupation: Lawyer Gender: Female

"I can't believe it! You and Phoenix Wright are..."

"Yup! Were-"

"I can't believe Phoenix Wright is married! And to a famous celebrity! My God!"

"Wait, I never said..."

"And to top it off, he never told us!"

"Can you hold on a second, I never said I was mar-"

"And it had to happen to him now..."

"_**HOLD IT!!!**_"

That caught Apollo off guard, he nearly jumped up and hit the ceiling.

"What happened... did something happen to him?"

_Oh boy, that had to slip out... _

"Nothing happened!"

"Oh really?"

She made it seem like she was as curious than ever. She got closer to Apollo, looked him in the eyes. Then darted her eyes away, she looked like she was crying.

"Please tell me, what happened to Phoenix Wright?"

_I can't say anything! It would hurt her so badly! _

"Nothing..."

"I don't just think nothing happened, I can tell your lying..."

_Is she serious? _

"Hmm... today's paper, it's here."

"...!"

_Oh no the paper! If she sees that she'll probably see about Phoenix! _

Apollo dashed over to the door, trying to cut off Alicia from getting the paper. Too late...

"...**Murder at Hickfield Clinic**... no information about the murder, except the possibility there was no murder here at all. A suspect was arrested this morning, and the victim's information hasn't been released yet. Except a photo..."

Apollo glanced at the article while Alicia read it. It was definitely there, a photo of Phoenix Wright. Alicia dropped the newspaper, you couldn't tell she was crying from behind her, but a tear gave it away. She bursted into tears and ran out the door, without another word...

_Damn it!!! _

Apollo didn't know what to do, he just stood there cursing under his breath. Around that time, Maya walked in.

"Hey Apollo, did you just see that? Alicia was running out the room crying so much..."

"..."

This gave Maya a strange thought.

"Apollo! What did you do! And what are you doing here! I thought you were in a coma!"

"I didn't do anything! I just let something slip out... and I just recovered!"

"What did you tell her!... you didn't!"

"I may of let something slip out, but she read the paper... it's not my fault."

"I can't believe it still huh, I mean Alicia being Phoenix's wife, huh."

"Y-y-yeah, weird..."

"I'm going to look for her Maya, I'll be right back."

Maya nodded, and Apollo quickly ran out the door. Who knew, that Alicia had an important role to play in all this...

**To Be Continued**

Author's note: Well that was really weird... if you want to know the rest just wait for the next chapter.


	9. Tough Choice

Author's Notes: This is going very nicely... or is it? Review!!!

People Park 

*Huff, Huff*

_Man, oh man. Why did this have to happen...? _

"Alicia! Where are you! Damn it!"

Apollo wanted to swear, he couldn't. He ran all around town looking for Alicia, no luck, I has been 2 hours since she left the Agency, Apollo was getting worried. 9:00 and still no sign of her. Apollo decided to sit on a bench to take a break, that's when he heard a voice, a beautiful voice. It was soft, gentle with every word, Apollo couldn't move. He was so busy listening to it, that beautiful voice, it was so angel like...

_... You were everything to me, I held on to you so tight._

_Every time, you're with me... _

_I feel so strong... _

Apollo couldn't stop listening to it; he just followed the sound of the divine voice.

_Every time, Every time, when you smile I know... _

Apollo wanted to hear more, to listen to the divine voice. But something caught his attention, the same lovely voice was crying...

"Alicia!"

"Who's there? Don't come any closer!*Crying* Just leave!"

_... If I remember right, there's a cliff where she's is...__**OH NO!!!**_

Apollo quickly rushed to the cliff, the same cliff that already claimed a life. When he got there he saw Alicia crying, what scared him was she was at the very edge of the cliff, almost ready to jump. She turned around; she saw who it was that found her.

"What do you want? Please just leave me alone!"

"I'm sorry I just can't do that right now, please just listen to me. I know how tough it is to lose someone close, but Phoenix isn't gone yet, we'll find him together. Just please come back, it's getting cold..."

That's when he saw it; Alicia was walking back, when all of a sudden a man appeared behind her. His gun was at the ready.

"Alicia get down!"

Apollo charged at Alicia, quickly grabbing her and jumping off the very high cliff. He panicked he couldn't think straight, he just took action. When he jumped off he made sure Alicia was safe, and before impact he clutched her harder and made sure he was the one who took all the pain.

***THUMP!!!***

"Argh!"

Apollo landed back first, he probably broke a couple of bones, and was bleeding a lot. But he didn't care, as long as Alicia was safe, he didn't care. She had lost someone close to her in some way; she couldn't get hurt any more...

"Apollo! Are ... okay... hurt too much......."

Apollo couldn't get a couple of words, he was getting weak... his eyes started to close. But he heard one last sentence before passing out (Again...)

"You better not close those eyes... You better not die on me!!!"

_Black _

All black...

Hick field clinic 

Ten minutes... he woke up ten minutes later, all bandaged up and lying on a bed. He got up in startle.

"AHH!!"

"Ekkkk!!!"

*Slap!!!*

...

"Ow... that hurt Alicia..."

"I'm sorry, it's just you scared me... now twice."

"... Anyway, are you okay?"

"You should worry about yourself now. I'm fine, but you broke your arm and both your legs. I came out with a few cuts and bruises."

"*sigh* that's good."

"By the way, this will be a good time to explain some things to you, like number 1. **I'M NOT MARRIED!!!** 2nd I know Nick because, I'm his _only sister_, got that, kay that's all."

"Ok, that explains a lot...! Wait a minute, Phoenix Wright has a sister! And she's Alicia! Oh My God!"

"... I don't get why you're still shocked. But that was funny to see."

Alicia pated him gently on the head.

"Argh!"

He started to feel pain, more pain than usual.

"Oh My God, I'm so sorry Apollo."

He didn't hear that, he couldn't. He just blacked out all of a sudden...

_This pain... just like before... not again. _

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then total darkness, anything else that happened he couldn't see...

*****************************************

"Apollo!!! What happened! You better wake up! No!"

Alicia was gripping on to Apollo so hard, she was crying. She couldn't let him die, she couldn't lose some one. She lost too many people; she just couldn't lose another person. She never let go of Apollo, she was clinging on to him crying her heart out. It would never end.

"Don't die, don't die, just please don't die..."

*****************************************

A man was staring through a window, examining the scene. He let out a wince of pain in his chest, more blood was coming out. He just slowly started to walk away; there was sudden rain fall as he walked. He didn't look back, he just kept on walking.

"At least she is in good hands, for now... maybe I should get some help... *gasp*"

He felt so weak, he just wanted to lie still, maybe for ever... but he just kept walking. Blood was coming down his chest, it was getting worse. He was coughing blood, it just kept on coming.

_I need to find someone I can trust *cough* before it's too late... _

******************************************

*Munch, Munch...*

Ema couldn't take it anymore; she was forced to abandon the investigation by chief of police. It was because of the defendant that she couldn't investigate anymore.

"Trucy..."

Since she knew the defendant more personally, they thought it would be better to give the investigation to someone else.

"Damn... I can't do a thing, not even try to help Trucy. Damn it, I'm useless, I couldn't even tell who got shot... not that I wanted to know anyway."

*Knock...Knock"

"Sis! Is that you?! Hold on a sec."

Ema quickly dropped her bag of snackoos on the floor, and dashed for the door.

"Hey there..."

She was cut off by a cough of blood all over her face, it was disgusting and it was all over her. She was going to give the person a piece of her mind. Then she realized who was at the door.

"H-h-hey there Ema..."

It was Phoenix Wright, coughing blood all over her (By accident though...), she didn't mind though. Ema was just blankly staring at Phoenix with a state of shock, and confusion.

"If you don't mind *really strong cough with blood* if I could come in..."

"...! Oh yes! Of course, come in."

"Thank yo..."

*Thump!*

"EEKKKK!!!!"

Phoenix was just lying there almost dead. Ema made herself check for a pulse, there was one, a faint one but one all the same. Ema, with all of her strength tried to place Phoenix on her bed. Placing him there, Ema quickly tended to his wounds. They were very big, but it was easy to stop the blood, pat some alcohol on, and bandage him up. The bleeding stopped, and Ema was surprised that there was no bullet in his wound.

_Must have fallen out somehow...! _

Then she realised he woke up. Startled, she jumped back and hit her head against her dresser.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"Ema are you alright!"

"Yeah, I'm fine... but you aren't! You should be caring about yourself right now! Do you know how much blood you must have loss! You could've died you know!"

"Ema calm down, just relax..."

"NO! I will not relax! Do you realize why!"

*Cough*

With that she got cut off, by a load of blood landing on her face. She was frozen for a second, and then went to the washroom to clean up all the blood off her face. When she got out, she saw Phoenix try to stand up. Failing at his attempt, he collapsed on the floor.

"Phoenix! Get up!"

She went to pick him up, when she put him back on her bed. He started to talk, very weakly but she could still hear him.

"Ema, I appreciate the help... but it won't matter... I don't think I'll be able to stay alive*cough*."

"Don't say that! You have to live... you just got to live."

"...I... was forced fed a small amount poison by my attacker..."

Ema knew where this conversation was heading, she started to tear up.

"I might not *cough* make it through the night..."

_This can't be happening... _

Phoenix got up from off the bed, and headed for the door. He was about to leave the apartment, when Ema pulled him back in.

"Just please stay... I'll take care of you till you get better... just don't leave, you might die if you leave, just stay... I couldn't stand to know if you're dead... just please..."

"*cough*... I'll stay...*cough* but if anything happens to me that'll kill me, I'll leave..."

Ema couldn't hold it in any longer, she quickly clinged onto Phoenix and started to cry, her face was burying into him. She thought she would lose him, the man who had saved her and her sister, was going to die. She just couldn't stand to lose him, she kept on crying.

"Please Ema...*cough* I don't need to see anymore tears..."

Ema wouldn't stop, she just cried the entire time. Five minutes in and she heard the door bell ring.

*Ding, Dong*

She started to stop her crying. She checked the peep hole, her crying stopped. It was Klavier; she wanted to kick him right now. Then a thought popped into her head...

_! I invited him to discuss the situation of investigating the crime scene; I can't just tell him to go away... _

Phoenix then coughed up more blood all over her floor; another thought went through her mind.

_I can't talk to him now, Phoenix needs my care, and I can't let Klavier see me and Phoenix, especially Phoenix right now. _

Phoenix was coughing even more blood over the carpet and Klavier was getting impatient and kept ringing the doorbell. Ema had to make a choice right then or now. Kick Klavier out, and probably get fired or worse, or let him in, letting him see her in her current situation.

_Oh man, oh man things can't get any worse... _

She didn't know it then but things were about to get much worse, for her and everyone else...

**To Be Continued... **

**Author's Note:** Poor, poor Ema. She sure has too much to worry about. How will this end for her.


	10. I Can't Stop Thinking About You

**Author's Note:** This is going to be a strange chapter! Believe me!

**Hickfield Clinic **

Apollo was asleep; he woke up in a couple hours ever since he shrieked in pain. He was still weak from his experience, so he just laid still, eyes closed. He wanted to stand up, he could, but something changed his mind. Alicia was still asleep beside Apollo, still clutching on to him very tightly. It was 2:00 A.M, he couldn't blame her. He just stared at her the entire time, making sure she was fine. After a couple hours of this, she began to talk in her sleep.

"Phoenix... don't go... don't leave me..."

As she said this she began to tear up, Apollo wiped them gently of her face. Apollo noted not to wake her up, she needed her rest. He couldn't stop staring at her, her face was so elegant and beautiful, and that voice... that majestic voice... it left him speechless when he remembered it.

"Don't...leave...no..."

Apollo noticed her grip on him getting stronger; it was getting worse as she kept on clinging tighter.

"You can't leave..."

Then something dropped out of her pocket and fell onto Apollo's hand. It was a pendant of some sort. It started to glow brightly. The shine was getting brighter and brighter. It was so bright that Alicia woke up.

"W-w-what the...! Apollo don't hold onto that!!!"

_To late... _

The flash was getting brighter, it illuminated the entire room. Soon after, a sudden mass of energy passed through the room into the pendant, and then all at once a sudden burst of light hit the room. The blast was strong, very strong. Apollo lay motionless, still holding onto the pendant, his eyes were lifeless. As for Alicia, she was knocked down to the ground face down, lifeless...

*Beep...beep...beep*

The heart rate meter was still going...

*...*

Maybe not...

**Ema's Apartment **

*Knock, Knock!*

Klavier was getting impatient; he was waiting outside of Ema's apartment, waiting to get inside. He thought it would be special since Ema had kindly invited him over to her apartment. He thought it would be the perfect time to tease her, he had always thought she liked it. Now he was knocking the door hard. A couple more minutes he started banging the door very heavily. Then suddenly the door opened up slightly, curious, he opened the door full way.

"Fraulein Ema, where are you...!"

The scene startled him, he fell down to the floor backwards. Ema was lying on the floor facedown, blood all over the floor and some on her lab coat. Klavier quickly rushed beside her, checking for a pulse. There was none...

"Oh no... Oh man, Ema can't be dead, she can't be!"

Klavier was losing it; he completely lost any sense of his usual calmness. He looked around for a phone, any phone... No dice, he checked to see if he had his cell phone... No dice. He quickly remembered a pay phone he found at front desk. He got himself to leave the room and use the pay phone. After a quick chat to the authorities, he had to make sure Ema was still alive. Finding her room he looked in. What he saw was freaking him out even more. There was no Ema just blood. Lots of it... Klavier couldn't take the strain of it and punched the wall so hard; his entire arm went through it. He was flustered in anger.

_Who could have done this! I swear that when I find the man who did this I'll make them... _

His thought stopped when he heard the noise of a high speeding car left the parking lot. He looked out the window to see what was going on. He saw the car Ema owned zip past everything then left for the city. Next thing he knew Detective Gumshoe was screaming out loud.

"SIR!!! IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT PAL!!!!"

Klavier couldn't say a thing, he was collecting his thoughts. Gumshoe brought him back to Earth.

"Sir! Wake up! This is no time to be daydreaming, pal!"

That snapped him back but he still didn't do much. He just stared at the spot where all the blood was.

_Ema you better be okay... _

**??? **

Apollo woke up with a startle, he found himself standing upright and wearing his regular clothes. He looked around to see where he was.

_Hmmm... Nothing looks weird here, it just looks like the Wright Anything Agency...! Wait, why am I even here? I'm supposed to be on a bed, recovering... _

Apollo heard the door open. With it Hobo Phoenix came in, though he looked a lot younger for some reason. He sat down on the couch and took out a news paper. Apollo looked at him for a second and decided to go talk to him, he wanted to ask some questions. He was cut off by a loud noise.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Someone, don't ask who. Jumped onto Phoenix when she entered the room.

_... I'm thinking he wants air. _

After letting go of him, the person giggled. Phoenix looked very happy, like he had seen some long lost family.

"Hey there Alicia! Boy have you grown, I guess you're not the little sis I know."

"Hey! Don't say that! You make it seem like I'm still a baby!"

_...Alicia, of course! Who else hugs like that when they come into the room. _

Alicia was pouting, she looked a little angry, but not by much.

_She seemed so cute... what am I thinking!!! That's Phoenix's sister I'm talking about! _

"You know, a lot of people think it's cute of you when you pout, remember Larry?"

"... Not him! Please Phoenix! He was a total weirdo!"

"Ha Ha Ha! Just joking, you know, you haven't visited in a while I was kind of worried..."

_Phoenix! Worried about someone other than him or Trucy! Now that's a new one. _

Alicia put on a very delightful smile, it was very beautiful...

_Damn! Why do I think of her like that she's Phoenix's sister for God's sake! I shouldn't even think about these kinds of things. But damn she is so beautiful! _

"I've been busy with my work, you know... being a lawyer..."

"You know it's okay to say that kind of thing is fine Alicia, it's no big deal."

"I know it's just..."

Alicia looked down on the floor, she couldn't say any more.

"C'mon Alicia, don't cry... C'mon it's fine. Just don't cry, I hate to see you beat yourself up like this."

Alicia was on the verge of tears, Phoenix went in to hug her sister, comforting her. She burst into tears. Phoenix was making sure her sister was okay, she was digging her head into his sweater. Apollo couldn't help but watch.

_I know this is something I'm not supposed to see, but... I can't help it... _

Alicia was reduced to sobbing after a while, she still didn't let go of Phoenix. Phoenix gently wiped a tear away from her face.

"It's alright, you're not going to lose me. I'll always be here for you, no matter what happens."

Apollo took that into account, he thought maybe they lost their parents in some way.

"How about we go out, my treat!"

_... He never treated anyone like this before... except maybe Trucy. _

"...O-okay *Sniffle*."

Alicia started to cheer up, when they were about to leave the room, Apollo noticed something. They didn't even notice Apollo, he wondered why. He was deep in thought, when Phoenix said something.

"Hold on, I almost forgot my wallet."

He came back in and went to get his wallet. Apollo was right in front of his desk where his wallet was. Apollo thought he was going to crash into him... he didn't, then all too quickly he passed right through him, as if he were a ghost.

_W-w-w-WHAT HAPPENED!!! _

"Alright, let's go."

Apollo quickly went to stalk them, thinking they know what happened to him. But every time, when he tried to get their attention, they just didn't do a thing. He gave up on trying to get their attention but kept on stalking them. They arrived at an ice cream parlour. When they got in, they simply went to get their ice cream. Though when they arrived they were shocked to see who was there.

"L-L-Larry!!! What are you doing here!!! Is that an apron! Don't tell me you work here!"

"Dude! I should be asking you that question! Why are you here... Oh My God! Dude! Who is this!!! Dude you didn't tell me you were going out with this beautiful lady! I didn't know you had it in you! Wow is she gorgeous, man I'm so jealous of you!"

"... Um, don't you remember me?"

Alicia looked a little confused, as if she remembered something she didn't.

"... Nope , nothing comes to mind."

"Whew!"

"Huh, well any way... Nick who is this?!"

"... Her name is Alicia... you don't need to know the rest..."

Larry looked like he could chomp off his head.

"Dude! I thought we were pals! How could you not tell me who this beautiful woman is!!! I mean she's just gorgeous!"

"Nick... "

"Yeah... sorry Larry but... we'll just like to order some ice cream and be on our way out..."

"Dude!!! I knew it you guys are so going out! Damn it Nick! Why do you always get all the good ones! WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

He ran into the storage room, closing the door. Everyone was facing Phoenix after that outburst from Larry. Phoenix just sighed.

"He'll never change..."

Another server went to take their orders.

"What will you have Phoenix?'

"I'll just have a single scoop of my usual, what do you want Alicia?"

"...! Oh, uh... I'll have what he is having but a double scoop..."

"Ok I'll get it right away sir!"

"Thanks Maggey, you own the best ice cream parlour in town."

"Thank you sir just give me a minute..."

"So, Alicia, what did you think of Larry just now?"

"He's very... energetic... as always..."

"I just hope he doesn't freeze himself in there, he owes me money..."

They both laughed at that, they took a seat on the outside patio, Apollo followed. Alicia was very young looking, she even looked more beautiful when the sun shone on her face.

_Damn it! I can't stop thinking about her! _

Maggey (as Apollo thought she was a good friend to Wright) gave them their ice cream. They were talking about the good old days. Apollo almost fell asleep listening to all of their "Life stories", when a topic of interest woke Apollo up.

"Hey Alicia... do you remember Maya."

"Oh yeah, your old assistant. Yeah, why?"

"Oh, it's nothing... I just kind of... you know, miss her..."

"Sounds like to me that you have a crush on her."

Phoenix was blushing, you could see his face turn all red in that moment she said "Crush"

"I-I-I do not!"

"You stumbled! That means you do like her! Gotcha there!"

"H-h-hey! T-t-that means nothing!"

"Are you sure! You're in denial! You must love her very much to keep blushing like that! Your more redder than the sunset right now!"

"Am not!"

_Wow... I've never seen Wright so...so vulnerable, and... A little immature..._

Alicia kept on teasing Phoenix about his so called "crush" on Maya, he got a little angry. When he paid the bill, they left the parlour and headed to the park. When there Alicia said something that might of snapped Phoenix.

"You really like her a lot, don't you? You must be since you did all those things for her like cross the burning bridge, am I right?"

"That's it! I'm coming to get you!"

He said that with a very childish tone. He started to chase her around the park... too bad Alicia was way too fast for him.

*pant, pant*

"How can you run so fast!"

"I exercise more than you!"

That's when he noticed the sun was going down...

"OH NO!!!!'

"EEEEKKKK!"

*Slap!*

"... Ow!"

"Sorry, but you frightened me!"

"No time for that! I forgot to pick up Trucy from school!"

They both started to dash for the school. An hour later they arrive at the school, Apollo trying to catch up to them, saw Phoenix carry his daughter back home from lying down on the front of the school. Alicia saw Trucy, she just smiled.

_Wow... that is the most beautiful smile I've seen in a long time... Doh! Not again! _

"She sure cute when she sleeps, huh?"

"Yeah... listen, if you want you could stay at our house for today. It's getting dark and..."

"Actually I was hoping to stay with you for a couple of weeks if that's okay with you."

"Of course, you're always welcome to stay with us."

*Giggle*

_Man that was one cute giggle... C'mon! Why do I have these thoughts! It's not like I like her! C'mon Justice! Get your head on straight... Man she sure is pretty... Not again! What did I just say! _

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Note:** Well that took a turn for the strange, I just wrote what came to the top of my head... this chapter is longer than most of my other ones but I hope you enjoy it! Read and Review!!!!!!


	11. One Strange Breakfast, One Strange Day

**Author's Note:** ...*snore*... Huh? What's going on... *Yawn*... so tired... so much homework, can't think straight... must finish story... before passing out on...

**Highway **

"I can't believe we just pulled that off... I can't believe I even tried that."

Ema was complaining a lot, driving Phoenix and herself to who knows where. Phoenix was coughing up more blood than ever; it was all over the passenger seat. Ema couldn't stop but wonder how she got into this mess, but she had to go through with it, for Phoenix's sake. She started to pull over to a parking lot to ditch the car, so they wouldn't get tracked. They walked on foot to the prosecutor's office.

"This is the only place where we could hide for now; sis will help us out for now."

When they arrived, they found the office to be empty.

_Perfect, now we could sneak past, and get to sis's office. _

They used the stairs, trying to avoid any hidden cameras as possible. Finally, they reached the top floor of the prosecutor's office. Ema knew her sis stays very late to finish all of her work.

*Knock, Knock*

Ema and Phoenix patiently waited, after a couple of minutes (and coughs of blood all over Ema...) Lana opened the door. When she saw them she lost her cool and freaked out.

"My God! Ema, is that you! Why are you covered in blood!"

_This might take a while to explain to Sis... _

"Is that you Mr. Wright! Why are you here! I thought the both of you were dead when I got the report..."

"But we're standing in front of your door breathing... *Strong Cough of blood*"

The blood went all over Lana's face and uniform, she would have been frustrated... if it was anybody else.

"Okay, maybe one of us is still breathing fine... I, don't know if I'll breathe fine tonight..."

Lana quickly got a hold of Phoenix, shaking him like crazy.

"Why is that! I want you to tell me everything you know!"

With that, the world's longest briefing took place. Phoenix explained every detail, including their run in with prosecutor Klavier.

"Have you gone insane Phoenix! How could you get Ema involved with this!"

"I'm sorry but... I need both of you right now, that's the only way... well the only way I can think of."

"... I'll help, but only because I want to catch whoever is responsible for this."

"Good...*cough* we'll need to start it tomorrow... When Trucy's trial starts..."

**The Past, 2 Days After **

As soon as Alicia said she'd stay at the agency, everything stopped. Then it seemed like he was watching so. Something else, another scene. Judging by the date presented on the calendar Apollo saw hanging on the wall. It was two days since Alicia arrived, and Apollo was still in deep thought. Especially one thought above most of the others...

_Alicia... that beautiful smile, that heavenly voice... Argh!!! Why can't I stop thinking about her! _

Apollo couldn't fend off the emotions, especially if they involved her. Still thinking what to make of the situation, he decided to see what would happen. Alicia was having a cup of fresh coffee from Phoenix, he was trying to make breakfast. Technically, it was Saturday, so he thought Trucy would've slept in. He was totally wrong... again.

"Daddy! Are you making breakfast!"

"Yes, although... you might want to get the phone ready..."

Alicia giggled at the thought of Phoenix burning food, and the fire apartment arriving.

_That was a cute giggle... What the Hell!!! I have mental problem, that's got to be it... argh! _

Still torn between his thoughts, he continued to watch. To his surprise, Phoenix made a great breakfast. Everything was perfect... nothing on fire and it actually looked delicious...

*Gurgle!*

Apollo remembered that he didn't eat anything since... actually he couldn't remember the last time he ate, he was, "occupied" with his current situation.

_That food looks so good... _

Alicia took a quick bite of the scrambled eggs, Apollo didn't know what he was staring at, Alicia or the delicious breakfast...

"Wow! Daddy, I never knew you could make the best breakfast ever!!! Why don't you ever make it?"

"Well... how about I tell you some other time."

"Fine!"

Alicia took a look at Trucy and lightly tapped her on the head, she smiled.

_Please stop smiling, I don't want to always look at you every time you do something like that, it's too cute... beautiful, and sometimes you're hot... Doh! _

"Well Trucy! How would you like to spend your Saturday with Auntie Ali."

"Okay, Ali... I really don't know what to do, but I bet you we're always going to have fun with you! You're the best Ali!"

_Ali? Wow! I didn't know Trucy gave her a nickname. _

Trucy was blabbering away of all the fun things they could do together. Alicia smiled, she said that instead of picking just one place, why don't they just all go to every place. Trucy jumped for joy so high that she jumped over the moon already. She was so ecstatic about going, she started to drag Alicia halfway through the door.

"But, could we do that After Breakfast, I'm kind of hungry..."

"Aw!"

Trucy lost all of her anticipation, then her stomach growled all of a sudden. It sure gave her away. Alicia laughed a bit, then spoke her mind.

"Well if you don't eat how we are going to have the best time of our lives."

Trucy looked at her breakfast... 1, 2, 3... She started to eat her breakfast so fast, she practically gorged on it. Everyone (including Apollo) looked in disbelief, Phoenix was the first to speak up.

"I guess you guys are going to start your adventure, a little sooner than expected. Well you girls are off, I have to go to work."

"Hey Trucy, let's leave. We want to start our weekend of fun ASAP right!"

"Yeah! Let's go."

Alicia left with Trucy steadily behind her. Apollo just stared at the unfinished breakfast left by everyone, Phoenix didn't even touch his. It all looked so tempting... But he found himself following Phoenix, so much for delicious food...

Phoenix was headed to somewhere, but Apollo didn't have a clue. He just kept on walking, that is till he headed to People Park.

**People Park **

It seemed like any regular time at the park, Phoenix plopped himself on the bench and said to himself.

"Another hour till work... Oh well I guess I could just wait here and enjoy the day while I can"

One look at him would make you think he was a real Hobo, lying on the bench with that Hobo look. For about five minutes nothing happened, he just lay still. It just happened for one full hour, then he finally got up and started to walk out.

_Well that was useless, I just stood there for... _

He was cut off as Phoenix Wright got hit by a Ferrari going full throttle, being chased by the cops and was sent 60 feet into the air, he was hit hard. Apollo just stood there, looking at where Phoenix got hit by the car. He actually wasn't that surprised, he already knew what happened before when he got hit be a car, it was during Apollo's second case. He walked out of the park to see where he was going to land. To his surprise he was still in the air.

_Wow... I wonder how he can live like that... _

Finally after a couple minutes, Apollo saw him land at a nearby plaza. He quickly rushed himself there. Arriving he saw three people at the landing site. Phoenix, Trucy, and Alicia. Phoenix hit his head against Alicia at full speed, that they both got knocked back into a light pole.

"Daddy... Auntie... wake up."

Trucy was beside them, trying to shake them awake. Apollo stood in amazement, but he was deep in thought.

_Hmm... I wonder, is this where Phoenix... Nah! _

Alicia woke up first, she was moaning pretty hard. But that stopped when she saw her brother lying unconscious, bleeding in front of her.

"Oh My God! Phoenix are you okay? Wake up!"

She gripped onto him pretty tight, crying her heart out. Phoenix spoke a couple words.

"Don't cry, I'm not gone..."

Then Apollo blacked out, it happened too quickly.

_... Tch _

**Hickfield Clinic**

Apollo woke up with a startle, calming himself down, he looked around the room. All he saw was the other bed being occupied...

"Alicia!"

She was using the other bed in the room, her heart rate meter showed no signs of a heartbeat. Then all too quickly, she began to get her full heart rate back. When she woke up, she screamed.

"Apollo, what are you doing here!"

*Slap!*

"Ow! Hey that's no way to treat the injured!"

"Hey you scared me! I woke up finding you staring at me funny."

_... Was I staring at her funny. _

"Any who, you scared me back their! You just tackled me and made us fall off the cliff! I mean that's crazy! So what if there was someone behind me!"

"Hey you would've been shot if it wasn't for me!"

The door opened to see one spirit medium come in. Cheery as ever, holding onto a newspaper.

"Hey everybody! Looks like your all better."

"Maya! When did you get here!"

She explain that she just arrived to deliver some news to them.

"Well what is it?"

"Well it's not great news but it might clear things up."

She handed Alicia the paper first.

"... Detective Murdered?... blood and body was found, but the body disappeared. Reports of the crime scene have been made, and the blood doesn't belong to the victim. It belongs to Phoenix Wright, the "murder" occurred in Detective Skye's apartment..."

"! Ema!"

"What the heck is going on!"

Apollo, thought about some things. Not concerning the paper, though...

_Man, I can't focus on anything! Alicia looks beautiful... okay that's it! I have got to focus, focus... not working! _

"Hey Apollo, what are you thinking about? And why are you staring at me like that?"

"... Oh, nothing"

_Damn! My head can't think straight! Someone help me! _

Alicia giggled, she seemed pretty happy. Apollo blushed, he looked redder than the vest he always wears. He kept on thinking about Alicia, it just couldn't leave his mind.

"Earth to Apollo! C'mon, you know you could leave the hospital. I think you could check out right now. So why don't you?"

"Yeah..."

After checking out they decided to get breakfast, Apollo wanted to pay for the meal. But he remembered that he was flat out broke, reason, he didn't have a resent case that paid him, his last case, and Maya got paid. Alicia offered to buy breakfast, they quickly went to a nearby parlour. When they entered, they were seated by a waitress Apollo thought was familiar.

"Hey Maggey! Long time no see!"

"Ah! You're Alicia! Yes it has been a long time since you visited."

"Hey Maggey, remember me!"

"Maya! It was so long since I seen you!"

They all talked for a little bit, then they started to order their food. Alicia remembered something then spoke up.

"You know, no matter where I eat breakfast, it's never as good as Nick's. He makes the best breakfasts, they're so delicious. I haven't had one in a while, but I can still remember it."

"Really! Nick can cook! I never knew that!"

Apollo started to remember his "experience". He remembered the delicious breakfast he saw Phoenix make, and how radiant Alicia looked when she ate it. He just kept on staring at her, almost never thinking of anything else. That is till she spoke up.

"Um Apollo, why are you staring at me like that? You're kind of creeping me out..."

Apollo blushed, he didn't answer. Alicia giggled and continue to eat, Apollo prayed that he would not fall in love with his mentor's younger sister... but it might not help.

**To Be Continued **

**Author's Note:** Finally! Now I can *Snore*


	12. Well Look At What We Got Here

**Author's Note:** Yeah! This chap will introduce something new to you all!

**Court Room No.5: Defence Lobby **

*Gulp*

Apollo was shaking every second, he couldn't calm down. Trucy was on trial today, and as much as he wanted to defend her, the court would not allow him. The reason, because he went into a coma (2 times), he was prohibited to defend her. With no more choices, Trucy was almost assigned with a state attorney. She might of not have gotten an attorney if it wasn't for Alicia, she took her case, an hour before the trial. Apollo couldn't relax, with no prep time for Alicia, he almost thought for a second that Trucy would get the guilty verdict. If he was the defence and he got Trucy the guilty verdict...

_I really don't want to know... _

Alicia walked in with her attorney's badge on her lapel...

_What the...! _

Apollo stared at Alicia with a shocked expression, no not shocked... overwhelmed. She was wearing a suit resembling Phoenix's suit but red, another thing was that the suit was on tight, _very tight,_ every part of her body looked like it was in a tight grip. It was a little too revealing... make that, too revealing.

_My God! Is that... My God she is... don't think about it, even if it is too revealing, she is my boss's sister... Man is she hot. _

"Um, Apollo. What are you staring at?"

He glanced at her one more time and answered, he felt his face turn all red.

"Nothing it's just..."

"My suit? Yeah, I know it's very tight, and a bit revealing. But it's the only lawyer suit I could find that was mine at Phoenix's place, this thing was from 8 years ago. I never brought any suits when I came here, didn't think I needed one now..."

One of the buttons on her suit flew off, and struck Apollo in the eye.

"Argh!"

Stumbling from the pain in his right eye, he tripped over his own feet and fell forward. He thought he would slam to the floor. He was wrong... um how many times now? He was a little slanted, so he didn't fall. Plus he landed on something soft...

"Um, Apollo. Could you get off me?"

He noticed he landed on Alicia's chest... he quickly got himself up.

"I'm sorry, I just fell and..."

"Sir the trial is about to begin, may the defence please come to the court. We will begin shortly."

Alicia started to head to the defence's bench, Apollo was sweating and breathing like crazy.

_What the hell just happened! Did I just... don't think about it, it is going to kill you soon... _

He then thought to himself, how he not noticed that she had pretty...

**Courtroom No.5 **

"Court is now in session for the trial of Trucy...!"

Everyone in the court looked puzzled, why did the judge stop in mid sentence?

"I'm sorry but, it says here "Trucy Wright", and I'm pretty sure that that was a mistake... wait, no it's real."

Alicia looked prepared and ready for anything, even though she had no time to prepare anything.

"The defence is ready your honor."

Standing at the prosecuting seat was Klavier, usually he's cool and collected, but today he seemed more on edge.

"The prosecution is ready to rock and roll, Herr judge."

"Very well, the prosecution may state their opening statement. But before that, I would like to know the defence's name. I have never seen you before, are you a new defence attorney?"

"No your honor, I am just a regular defence attorney. My name is... Alicia, you may call me that."

"Hmm, I see well, let us continue."

"Ja, although I'm pretty sure I've seen you somewhere before, but formalities a side. The victim is Herr Phoenix Wright, time of death is unknown, cause of death is predicted to be blood loss but cannot be confirmed, the body is also missing..."

"Hold on one second prosecutor Gavin! Why is there so many uncertainties about the victim? And it's Phoenix Wright! The defendant's father! What kind of case is this!"

The judge raised a very good point, it caused the courtroom to go into complete uproar. It wouldn't die down, court hadn't even started yet and the judge might have to suspend the trial. That's when someone was singing, it was a beautiful voice, gentle and very pure. Everyone just stood there to listen, the voice and lyrics were so soothing. When everyone was calm it stopped, everyone was wondering whose voice was that. Klavier broke everyone's thoughts by speaking up.

"That pure voice... it was so... words can't describe it I guess, but the Fraulein in the defence's bench might know whose voice that was. Am I right?"

"Yes, it was me. I tried to calm everyone down so we could continue with the proceedings. I thought it would calm everyone down..."

"Well in worked beautifully Fraulein, and I thought you were just a pretty face."

Alicia didn't even looked fazed at Klavier's comment. She still looked like her perky self but seemed more serious.

"Now as I was saying, we may not know many things about the victim's death or if the victim is dead, but we predicted as much from all the blood at the scene which is around 20 gallons of blood, no man could survive that much blood loss. What also made it worse was that he was shot and stabbed, it would be impossible for him to be alive..."

**Objection!!! **

"That maybe true but there is also the chance that he is still alive, I have proof that will aid my claim. This newspaper proves it."

In the audience Apollo thought for a second, was that the paper this morning?

"Let me see that!"

Klavier got a look at the paper and his tanned skin almost turned completely white. It was the paper that Maya gave to Alicia this morning concerning Ema.

"Why didn't I get a report about this! The blood in her apartment is Phoenix Wright's blood! No one said a word to me!"

He completely lost it, punching a hole through the wall behind him proved it.

"Klavier, please stay calm, there is no need to..."

"Argh! What is wrong today!"

*Ka-tonk*

"... Did I just get snackoo'd?"

"Yes, you glimmerous fop. Now stop complaining!"

Everyone pulled their attention to the witness stand, Ema stood there with a bag of snackoos she was munching. Everyone just blankly stared at her.

"What are all you people looking at? It's like you've all seen a ghost."

"Fraulein Detective is that you? For a moment everyone thought you were dead..."

"I'm here and breathing, aren't I?"

Before Klavier could ask Ema any questions he was quickly cut off.

"Ema! Where is Phoenix Wright! I know you know where he is! Tell me!"

"... well that was quick. How'd you know?"

"I have my ways. Now tell us where he is!"

"First, I came here to deliver something. The real murder weapon, this knife and pistol. Plus a bottle of poison that his attacker force fed him..."

"WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!!!!!"

The judge was really shocked, more shocked then he was before. Ema pulled the items out of her bag.

"Plus you don't need to trial Trucy, Phoenix is alive and well... maybe not well but still alive at the Hickfeild clinic. Coughing out blood and drinking grape juice."

"...I-I-I-I guess so..."

Court was adjourned, and everybody was dismissed. Apollo got Trucy crying tears of joy knowing Phoenix was okay. Maya met up with them at the entrance of court. Apollo was looking for Alicia, but thought she went to the hospital before all of them. This time he was right.

**Hickfield Clinic **

Upon arriving, they found Alicia complaining to a doctor about why she couldn't visit her brother.

"I'm sorry miss, but he's in critical condition. Just recently someone punched him, and in his current state, was very lethal. He needs his rest, you can come see him tomorrow."

There was even more arguing, Apollo, Maya, and Trucy all thought the arguing would never end. Actually Alicia convinced the doctor to let them in. When they all got in they saw Phoenix lying down on a bed coughing up a lot of blood. Maya was the first one to break into tears, but it seemed more like tears of joy about something else. He woke up at the sound of Maya crying.

"Hey Maya don't cry..."

_! I think he remembers Maya._

"Do you remember me Nick? Do you?"

"Hey, how could I forget my favourite assistant that wears clothes like that."

Maya was so happy she jumped onto Phoenix with a hug.

"Man, you sure have gotten heavier then the last time I saw you."

Maya let go so that Phoenix could get some rest. Trucy was so happy to see her dad still alive, she started to burst into tears.

"Hey Trucy, don't you cry to. I'm not dead yet, and how could I do that to you."

Phoenix stood up to hug his daughter really tight. A real father, daughter moment. Alicia got into the hug.

"Don't forget your little sister, or I'll have to slap you."

"Heh, how could I forget my only sister. Now how about we *cough* head back home..."

Maya spoke up.

"Are you sure? Are you feeling fine? Maybe you should stay here at the hospital a little longer."

"Non-sense, I fine really *cough*, just a little cough..."

They decided it was okay for Phoenix to head back to the agency, they checked out of the hospital and got a cab ride home. When they got back, they let Phoenix lay in his bed to get well deserved rest. It was only 5:00, Trucy went to bed, and Alicia started to unload everything saying that she was going to live with Phoenix now, while Maya went to make a phone call. Leaving Apollo to collect his thoughts. Specifically on one Alicia.

_Wow, what a day. Yet the main thing I focused on was Alicia... do I have a mental problem? She may be pretty, hot, cute... but she's Phoenix's sister. Man do I need to talk to someone who could help me with this! _

Apollo dashed out the door and made his way to the precinct.

**Wright Anything Agency: Phoenix **

Phoenix couldn't catch an ounce of sleep, he was worried about so many things. Maya, Trucy, and Alicia were all that was on his mind. He had forgotten Maya and wondered if she could ever forgive him. Trucy, Maya, and Alicia almost lost him. That would've ended very badly. But his mind still traveled off, he started to think about Maya. He hadn't seen her for almost 9 years, he somehow forgot her and caused her so much pain. He remembers all the good times he had with Maya, but those were long gone. She was Master of Kurain, no way would she would want to spend time with an ex-attorney/hobo pianist. He felt a little down, he started to cough more blood than usual, and he did this till he was asleep.

**Precinct **

Ema sighed, she had a stressful day, but she would do it all over again if Phoenix asked her to. She was chewed out by chief of police because of the couple of "stunts" she pulled, and how she sent the entire force into panic. After 3 hours of that she was done with the chief, but she would take 24 hours with the chief then spend a second being yelled at by Gavin. What was 1 hour felt like 100 hours, what made it worse was the end of it.

*Flashback*

"_Fraulein, You better make sure that never happens again! You hear me!" _

"_Yeah..." _

"_Good... You know I'll forget all of this on one condition..." _

"_And what's that?" _

"_One kiss, on the lips. Then I'll reconsider..." _

*End of Flashback*

She was furious, what happened next... let's just say he'll have to get 50 packs of fresh, strong cologne to stop the smell, at least for a couple of hours.

*Knock, Knock*

Someone came to visit Ema, she didn't know who it was. She left her desk and opened the door for someone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ema."

"Apollo? What are you doing here?"

"I kind of wanted to talk to you about something... I kind of need advice."

"Sure, come in."

Apollo quickly got himself into the room. He took a deep breath, deeper, even deeper. Then he let it out all in one go.

"IthinkImaybeinlovewithAlicia, Idon'tknowwhattodo!"

"Whoa, whoa calm down there spiky. Did you just say you fell in love with Alicia? As in the Alicia that's Phoenix's sister? Are you serious?!"

"Actually I don't know... I think I might be in love with her, I don't know! Help me!"

Ema couldn't hold it in, she laughed like crazy. Apollo thought she could help, now he doesn't know.

"Well, you got quite the problem, don't you?"

"Yes... any advice? I'm kind of desperate..."

"Well do you know her well?"

"... That's a little tricky... I kind of know what she is like."

"... Well, I might not be the best person to talk to about these kind of thing, why not Trucy? She's family with her."

"Maybe, but if I told her she'd never let it go."

Ema started to munch on her snackoos, she knew Apollo needed help but she didn't know how to.

"Don't you ever try to talk to her?"

"Yes, but I just keep on thinking of her when I see her. I can't take my mind off her. I just can't."

Ema saw how Apollo was torn apart from his emotions about Alicia. Just then an officer came in holding onto a report, he politely gave her the report then scrambled out as fast as he could possibly could. She opened it up, took a quick look at it and yelled like crazy.

"I'M BEING SUSPENEDED OF MY DUTIES!!!!!!!!!"

"Ema calm down , I'm sure it's not that bad..."

"I'm relieved of all my privileges and duties for one entire month, A WHOLE MONTH!"

Ema was losing it, more or less like prosecutor Gavin.

"My God, I was supposed to get paid today and use that money to pay my rent, which I haven't paid in a while. Where am I going to stay now!"

Ema started to tear up, Apollo quickly went to comfort her. He told her she could talk to Wright and see if he could help with anything. They decided to head back to her apartment to grab her things. They took Ema's car and headed out.

_For the interest of time... _

They brought all of her things to the agency, Apollo took his spare key and opened the door. Quietly they left all of her things in the front. Apollo went to get Phoenix to see what he would say. A couple more minutes, and Phoenix was downstairs.

"How might I help you Ema? Don't tell me... you need a place to stay..."

"How'd you..."

"Your things are in the front, I could tell."

"So can I stay here? I can't stay with Sis, she just went on a trip and won't be back till another month. I have nowhere else to go."

"Of course you could stay here, but I think you'll have to room with someone else. We don't have too many of rooms and beds here. You'll have to sleep with Alicia, Maya is rooming with Trucy for a bit and Alicia is moving into my room while I *cough* have to sleep on the couch."

"Sure of course, I understand. I'll start working on moving in."

She went to get her things, and Phoenix started to head upstairs. It seems like everyone shuts Apollo out of these things now. He decided to help Ema unpack.

Phoenix went upstairs to tell her sister that Ema is going to room with her.

"Hey Alicia, I've got to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"You're going to have to share my room with someone for a while, remember Ema?"

"Oh her, that's fine. It'll be fun!"

Phoenix quickly pecked her sister on the cheek and went back to sleeping on the couch. He thought he'd start to have one of those breakfast in bed things, although he is good at making breakfast... he started to doze off, dreaming about the times he shared with Maya.

_Maya... _

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Note:** Well that was a long one... but maybe Apollo would like to take Ema's place just maybe... Read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Oh C'mon! Give Apollo a break!

**Author's Note:** Well, I really don't have much to say right now... But I can say, READ AND REVIEW!!!

**Wright Anything Agency: 10:00 P.M**

_What a day! I never knew so much could happen in just a couple of hours, especially something like this. _

Apollo was going to stay at the agency for the day, his head was hurting too much to even think about going back to his apartment. He just lay still on a sleeping bag the Wrights had, he didn't mind. Though he did mind that he had to sleep with a ton of magical props all over the floor, he thought that if he turned too much in his sleep Trucy's props would kill him. Though I don't think he would just sleep there not thinking of someone...

_Damn, still can't stop thinking about her... Maybe, I could ask Ema tomorrow morning, she does sleep in her room after all... _

He rolled over to his right, and felt a nudge on his back. As soon as he rolled off, something sprung off. Ironically it was Mr. Hat...

"What the...! Oof!"

It surprised him a lot, enough to make his head hit a nearby drawer. The impact sent the book that was near the edge to fall off and strike him on the head, and believe me, that was one heck of a heavy book.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

When he tried to stand up, he was clumsy enough to trip over the sleeping bed he was in and land head first on the book he dropped.

*Thump!*

He picked himself up while rubbing his forehead.

_If anyone saw that, that would be embarrassing... _

He saw the book he landed on, still wide awake, he thought he might as well take a look at it. He was curious to see what was inside. He opened the first page, it kind of surprised him. It was a picture of Phoenix and Alicia, Alicia was dragging her brother to a showing of something, he wasn't sure what. He kept on looking through the album, about 3 pages in, he heard a voice, singing a beautiful song. The same voice he heard at People Park and in court. He couldn't help but follow the voice upstairs, it was so gentle. He opened the door to the room, he met up with a pillow to the head.

"Hey! No coming in! This is our room!"

Apollo looked around the room for a second, and then was shocked to remember why he came up here. He slightly blushed.

"Well, er, yeah well... you see, I heard..."

He stopped mid-sentence, stepped outside and closed the door.

_I have never embarrassed myself that much in my life! I must have looked like an idiot!_

He quickly left, wanting to go back downstairs and look at the album. He sat back down on his sleeping bag took the album, and turned to the page he was on. Flipping through the pages he saw a picture that caught his eye, it was a family picture. Though... it only showed Alicia and Phoenix, if you count that as a family picture. He was going to turn the page, when something caught his eye in the picture. It was the time stamp, to be more specific, it was the day, year, and month of Phoenix lost his attorney's badge. Apollo felt red, he really shouldn't talk about this picture, and it was a family matter. One he didn't want to be in. Too bad... he was really going to get it now.

"Apollo! Is that you?"

_Oh Boy! It's Trucy! Gotta hide the album, gotta hide the album... _

Apollo quickly slid it under the drawer. Right on cue, Trucy barged in. She looked around the room, and saw what she was looking for.

"There you are Mr. Hat! Thanks Apollo! I thought I lost him!"

_... She was looking for Mr. Hat? ... Never mind. _

"Well, I'll leave you alone now! I have to show Maya Mr. Hat... By the way, you really shouldn't be looking in that album..."

"H-h-how did you..."

"I saw you looking at it earlier, you really shouldn't look in their..."

With that she left the room, leaving Apollo in a state of fear. He just couldn't get the words out of his head...

"_... By the way, you really shouldn't be looking in that album..." _

_What's so special about this album! It looks like any other kind of album... _

A sudden gust of wind blew from the open window, blowing through the room. Apollo went to take out the album. As soon as he opened the book, the wind blew the pages of the book, stopping at a certain page. It showed a bandaged up phoenix at a hospital, with Alicia and Trucy hugging him like no tomorrow. Apollo knew where this picture was taken, when he got in that accident...

_Was it an accident? _

He decided to keep looking at the album; he found a lot of pictures of Alicia in them. He thought this was an album that Phoenix made of Alicia. He didn't mind, though when he got to the end of the album, he saw a letter of sorts.

_Wonder what this is... _

He read it, it was 3 lines. But those lines gave Apollo fear...

_You will never see her again... _

_You cause her too much pain... _

_I'm going to end it, once and for all. _

He dropped the album, while fear was creeping up to him. It was dated way before Alicia came, a couple of days only. Someone planned to kill Phoenix, so being the mastermind he is, why didn't he try to stop it.

_Does he not want cause her pain? No, being dead would cause her to probably go into a coma... _

He glanced at the letter, upon closer inspection he noticed the bottom have was ripped out. He was going to take it out, when an explosion erupted the entire agency...

"What the hell!!! What's going on?!"

He dashed up stairs; the explosion came from Trucy's room. Apollo dashed into the room to see two charred, wide-eyed girls and have the room a mess.

"Trucy what did you do this time!?"

"We didn't do anything! I was showing Maya Mr. Hat, and then all of a sudden there was a big boom. That's what happened, honest!"

Apollo didn't even looked like he bought their story.

"I don't believe you; I mean whose going to believe a story like that!"

Another voice entered the conversation, one that wasn't recognized.

"You really should believe them more..."

*Zap!* ... *Thud!*... *Zap!*... *Thud!*... *Zap!*... *Thud!*

"... Tch, you really need to clean up your act... otherwise I don't know what'll happen to you."

The person left the room, but before whoever it was left, said one more thing.

"You're going to pay! Wright!!!!"

*Bang!*

*Thud!!!*

**To Be Continued... **

**Author's Note:** ... *Snore*, see you guys *Yawn* later. *falls off chair*

*Thud!*

...

*Snore!*


	14. Sleep tight Klavier?

**Author's Note:** *ACHOO!!!* ... *Shiver* must write the story, before fever knocks me out cold... Read and review before I pass out... *ACHOO!!!*

**Wright Anything Agency **

Alicia woke up to the sound of the explosion, upon waking up she saw Ema wide awake and putting on some clothes. She saw Alicia wake up; they both nodded at each other and set off to search for the noise. Alicia quickly grabbed a night gown she left on the floor and raced out with Ema right beside her. They left to see if Trucy and Maya were alright, that's when they saw a stranger's silhouette exit the room. Alicia had troubled thoughts of who it was. Ema, on the other hand took immediate action by firing a gun she had.

*Bang!*...

*Thud!*

"Ema! What did you do?! Did you kill him!?"

"No way! I shot him with a tranquilizer; always have one in my bag, just for this kind of thing."

Alicia looked at little tense, but took a deep breath and entered Trucy's room. When she went there was only one noise.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Alicia screamed at the top of her lungs, Ema looked very tense and frightful. She found herself checking for a pulse on everyone.

"They're fine, just unconscious. No need to worry."

"Thank goodness, I thought for a second..."

Someone came in, out of breath, panting. He was going to say something but this cut him off.

*Bang!*...

*Thud*

The "Stranger" fell to the floor. Now you know those times when you do something on instinct and you go nuts finding out you just did the wrong thing, right? Well Ema was regretting firing the tranquilizer. She shot Phoenix...

"Ema! Put away the Tranquilizer you just put my brother to sleep!"

"He scared me! Not my fault I didn't recognized him when he barged into the room."

They started to argue very loudly, loud enough to wake up some stun gun victims. Trucy, Maya, and Apollo lazily got up, ignoring the fact that they were stunned; they saw Ema and Alicia arguing about nothing specific. Alicia was the first to stop the argument, and went to hug Trucy.

"Trucy! Are you okay? You're not hurt are you? I was so worried!"

Trucy told her aunt she was fine, but she quickly fell faint into her arms. Ema took a look at her.

"Don't worry she's fine, just a little too tired from her ordeal, she just needs some sleep and she'll be jumping up and down again in no time."

Everyone was relieved to hear that. Apollo looked around the room, turning his attention to the sleeping Phoenix on the ground, with a dart in his shoulder.

"Why is Mr. Wright lying on the floor with a dart in his shoulder?"

Ema looked really embarrassed, Alicia was flustered, but told Apollo everything.

"You tranquilized him? Ema why would you do that?"

Even though tranquilizers last for a while, Phoenix eventually actually got up pretty quick. Everyone was wide-eyed, and shocked. Phoenix was the first to talk.

"Why is everyone staring at me? Is my hair showing? I know it's spiky and all..."

Alicia told Phoenix what happened so far, while she let Trucy sleep on her lap.

"... Who was the other person who was shot?"

Phoenix was looking all tensed up, and worried about something.

"He's right outside the door..."

He dashed out the room in a flash. A couple seconds later, they see him drag in one sleeping, glimmorous prosecutor.

"Why is Prosecutor Gavin here? And why is there a dart in his back!"

Ema started freaking out, she was really yelling now. I guess she was really loud, especially since she woke up Klavier.

"*Yawn!*... Why, Hallo Fräulein-Detektiv, I was just about to talk to you..."

Klavier noticed everyone staring at him, with eyes of suspicion.

"Why is everyone just staring at me? I know I'm gorgeous but you got to stop staring at me like that, it's creeping me out a lot..."

Silences... total silence...

**To Be Continued... **

**Author's Note:** Well, I may have rushed this a bit but it does leave you wondering...

Alicia: Why Klavier was there in the first place, right?

Whoa! When did you get here!? Wait, how are you even here?!

Alicia: Don't know, I just found myself here.

Well could you go back? I need to *ACHOO!!!* go to sleep...

Alicia: You said I'd be here for some reason, so tell me!

Oh yeah... I need you to tell us more about you and Phoenix, it's part of this new idea I'm starting that involves you as the main creator of it.

Alicia: Sure! Well, how about this

**Happy Birthday! **

Phoenix was sweating like a pig, he never knew he could sweat this much, not till today... how did he let Alicia talk him into this...

_Flashback _

"_Nick! Happy birthday!!!" _

"_Thanks sis, so what are you going to do to me this year, huh?" _

_Alicia put on a delightful smile. _

"_I thought we could enjoy a nice day out, you know do some things, I'll pay since it is your birthday." _

"_Fine by me, I'll just eat till I explode."_

"_Hey! When did I have to pay for a buffet 4 miles long." _

"_Well, it is my birthday..." _

_This is going to be great..._

_Phoenix and Alicia got ready to go out, they found themselves at a big name fancy restaurant. _

_Three hours later, they have just finished a large dinner at a nice restaurant. Alicia was about to pay... _

_End of Flashback... _

The waiter, you won't believe who it was...

"Larry!!! What are you doing here!!!!!"

"Hey!!! I should be asking you that! What are you doing here with this gorgeous lady! She is H-O-T, man! How do you do that? How come all the beautiful ones love you the most?..."

"I know what you're thinking Larry. No..."

Then the most impossible thing just happened. At a nearby table, a man with a small ring box in his hand threw it up into the air by mistake, landing onto Phoenix's hand when it was open. Then a bus boy with an arm-full of dishes kicks Wright's leg by accident causing him to go on one knee. Finally a clean dish at the top of the boy's stack that he was holding fell on top of Phoenix's head just as he was about to talk. Now, in the position he was in and the small ring box he was holding he looked like he was going to propose to someone, and after that dish hit his head, words came out of his mouth. I'm pretty sure he was going to say;

"No, Alicia will not go out with you, Larry!"

But what came out instead was;

"Alicia, Will you Marry me?"

...

Alicia: You could probably guess what happens next... Well I guess I'll see all you lovely readers next time. *Blow kiss*

Don't forget to read and review!!! And Alicia, try not to blow kisses to everyone...


	15. I think you had a little too much coffee

**Author's Note:** My god! I haven't updated in so long! I practically lost days of time playing a new video game I got and forgot to update for one month! I hope you guys can forgive, I'm an awful writer! Read and review...

**Wright Anything Agency **

Klavier looked really nervous, face was starting to go pale and his face was over flustered red. He walked into a very horrible situation, he has to explain why he was in the Wright Anything Agency at half past mid-night. Everyone gave Klavier a suspicious look that made him even more nervous. Ema was the first to break the silence.

"Klavier, what the hell are you doing here! Answer me, right now!"

"Just hold on their Fräulein Ema. I just came here to check up on you, I heard you got suspended, so I went to your apartment. By the time I got there they said you moved out and they gave me the address, I got here as fast as I could but there was an accident so it took a while..."

"How did you get in?"

"Someone left the door open, and when I heard a big explosion I rushed upstairs to see what it was..."

Klavier thought no one would believe his story even though it was all true. Phoenix told Klavier he could leave now, he happily yet sadly obliged. After that everyone simply went back to bed, everyone except Phoenix. H e went downstairs into the office that was still "Wright and Co. Law offices", he kept it that way the whole time, it was Mia's office and where she died. This is where he met Maya. He looked at the room, reminiscing about those times. He sat at the desk he always used when he was a lawyer, he quietly went to sleep. His mind wanders, as he sheds a tear remembering what happened...

_THE NEXT DAY... _

Everyone woke up at around 8:00 A.M, they were heading into the main kitchen. Everyone was amazed at what they saw. Phoenix was in the kitchen cooking some breakfast for everybody, in fact he just finished and everyone sat down to eat. Everyone finished and started to fan out, Trucy was hanging out with Maya, Ema was talking with Alicia, Phoenix was cleaning up the kitchen, leaving Apollo alone with nothing to do and nowhere to go. This lasted until 10:00A.M, that's when Alicia needed to talk to her brother. Ema followed her, Apollo and Maya tagged along while Trucy was at school.

"You decided what!"

"I told you, I'm going to work at your agency from here on out! You must be getting old if you couldn't hear that..."

"What about your career as a singer?"

"I'm taking a long needed break, besides I haven't been with you since forever! I want to stay here and that's final!"

"... I guess so... Though what about Apollo?"

Apollo thought about it for a moment, if she joined that means that he'll have competition with her to get clients_._

_Though it might not be that bad... _

"It's alright with me."

"Alright, it has been decided, Alicia is our new defence attorney."

Alicia was super happy she was jumping up and down like Trucy (When she has a lot of sugar anyway...), Maya was pretty happy. Ema was happier than usual, and Apollo wasn't that excited.

"By the way, Nick could I be your assistant again?"

"Aren't you the master of Kurain though?"

"I'm staying here for a while, and I really miss being the assistant."

"Alright, you got it, just don't start smooching off people's money so that you could spend it."

"Aww..."

Alicia broke into the conversation, she literally popped her head in between Maya and Phoenix.

"Sorry to interrupt you're flirting..."

"We're not flirting!"

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, do you have a suit I could have? Mine got completely ripped into two..."

Phoenix was deep into thought, he got an idea and led Alicia into Mia's old office. About a couple of minutes later, Alicia walk out with a new suit on that fits her perfectly. Maya was the first to speak up.

"You're wearing Sis's clothes from her rookie days? Nick, where did you find them?"

"She left them in her office, found them when I was cleaning out the room. I never touched them until now..."

Maya took a long look at her, she was inspecting every part of Alicia.

"Wow! From the neck down, you look exactly like sis when she was still a rookie! I think you may have a slight bigger bust size than her back then."

Everyone laughed, except Apollo, all he did was stare at Alicia practically drooling, and she was gorgeous in every way possible. Her stunning features mesmerized him, her...

"Apollo, Wake up!"

Ema snapped him back into reality. Apollo sighed, Ema taking it as a sign, talked to Apollo concerning Alicia, while Maya, Phoenix, and Alicia were talking...

_Elsewhere... _

"Sir, you are free to go, you're done with your sentence."

The officer led him into a cab, he thanked the officer, gave the cab directions and he left. He put his hand onto the metal mask, it was what let him see. He loathed it, not because it was stupid to wear, but why he had to wear it. Since the day Mia died he has felt guilt for his entire life, he would trade his entire life if it meant that Mia would still be alive today.

"We're here... don't worry it's on the house."

He got off the cab and closed the door. He looked at the sign, his mask couldn't let him see red, well most of the sign that I could read the was "Wright". He knocked on the door, a couple of second's later Phoenix opens the door to see a surprise.

"G-G-Godot! Is that you! Wow you sure haven't changed a bit."

"You have, don't worry I already know you're not a lawyer anymore."

"Well, come in it's chilly outside."

Godot came in and took a seat right across from Phoenix at his kitchen. Phoenix handed him a hot, steaming mug of coffee. He quickly took it and chugged it down.

"Still the caffeine addict I see."

Godot wasn't offended, but he did want to talk about what has happened ever since he was arrested. Phoenix had a nice long discussion with him, that is until Godot spilt coffee all over his mask when he had his 8th... 10th ...(Whatever amount...) cup of coffee when he tried to chug it all down.

"Godot! You alright over there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just need to take off this mask, clean it and fix it... where are you?"

"Right beside you."

Godot was able to get up and let Phoenix help him onto the couch. He quickly left to go get the mask clean. Godot just laid on the couch trying to see the things around him, all he could see was nothing, it was all white and super blurry around him. He laid still like that for 5 minutes. That's when he saw something he shouldn't.

"M-M-Mia?... Is that you?"

That was all he could see, everything else around him was nothing but he saw Mia in front of him very clearly.

"Oh my god... I can't believe it, you're still alive."

He saw her smile, she stood up and started to walk away.

_That smile... _

Godot quickly grabbed her hand, she responded by breaking free of his grip, and starts to run away.

"Wait!!!!"

He gave chase, not caring if he hit anything. He just needed to know...

**To Be Continued... **

Ace-attorneyfan13: Wow, that's something you don't read any day.

Alicia: True, so you want another story about me?

Ace-attorneyFan13: Sure! How about if Phoenix went to your first concert? Did he ever?

Alicia: Of course!... But it was really interesting

First Concert 

I was really popular before I started my first concert, I had over so many fans when I first released my first few songs. I had over 3 million already, so the company I worked for wanted a concert. When that happened I got really excited and sent Nick tickets and backstage passes, I really wanted him to be front row but all those seats were sold out already so I had to give him regular seats. I really regret giving him that seat, first I wanted him to see my first performance up close and vice versa, secondly he was pretty far back so I couldn't see him at all.

When it was concert time, I met him backstage and he tried to calm my nerves because I was really nervous about the whole thing. He was really being nice, and I haven't done that much for him. He gave me a great big hug, which completely calmed me down. He headed off into the crowd to get to his seat.

The show went off without a hitch, we were nearing the end of the concert and was about to sing when the announcer said something that made my heart skip 50 beats

"Now, are you guys ready!? Good because, one lucky person in the audience will get a once in a lifetime chance to come up on the stage and get a deep kiss on the lips with our diva Alicia!"

A spotlight start to shine it kept on moving around then came to a spot at the near back. I couldn't see who it was, but the announcer said it was seat 9780. The person started to run down to the stage, I thought it was going to be a horrible person. I thought that until I saw who it was.

"N-N-Nick! You got picked!"

"Yeah about that... I don't want to ruin your first show, so you don't have to..."

I cut him off, with the kiss on the lips. He seemed shocked at first, but he let it go, as he wrapped his arms around my waist as I gave him a passionate kiss. My god that moment was the greatest moment I experienced. I wanted it to last forever, but I had to go on with my last song for the concert. I slowly let go to get a breath of air, but not wanting to ruin the moment, I gave him a smile just before I let go.

The concert was over, I went to see how Nick was doing. I found him waiting outside my dressing room, blushing as profoundly as possible. He spoke up.

"That was... er, a... great, um..."

I placed my finger on his lips, he completely went quiet.

"I had a great time, don't worry about the kiss. I don't mind."

It left him speechless, as he started to head home. In actuality, I really wanted nick to get picked. Didn't know I was right.

Alicia: I still remember the moment vividly...

Ace-attorneyFan13: ...

Alicia: You've gone quiet, what's wrong?

Ace-attorneyFan13: "What's wrong?", what's wrong is the fact that your story was you kissing Phoenix! I mean now Nick x Maya fans are going to come to my door with pitchforks and massacre me. Now the next chapter has to have Nick and Maya fluff in it or I die!

Alicia: Your joking a bit, aren't you?

*Ding-Dong*

Alicia: I'll get it!

*Looks through peephole*

*Quickly double locks the door with a panicked expression*

Alicia: On second thought, start the next chapter and remind me not to tell stories of me kissing Nick again.

Ace-attorneyFan13: Already on it, we might be here for a while so you take the bed I'll take the floor.

Alicia: read and review... just make sure you don't include the word "riot" in there...


	16. Godot's Final Choice

**Author's Note:** … all clear, I really hope you people read and review this one. I feel like I have no purpose to write this anymore…

**Random Alley **

Godot's relentless chase resulted in him chasing Mia into an alley, but that was unbeknownst to him, especially since his visor was off. He never seemed to slow down as he ran blindly even if he struck something he quickly regained himself and ran on. He couldn't hear much ever since he spilled all that coffee on himself, he probably got a good chunk of it in his ears.

_Why… Why is she running away? Why! _

Mia stopped dead in her tracks, moving her hands gently around a wall at least that was what Godot believed. She quickly dashed to the left at full speed, with Godot not that far behind.

"Wait! Mia, please! Why!"

Mia looked behind her, while she kept on running; she tripped on a pothole in the ground resulting in a heavy fall. She tried to get back up but it seemed like she sprained both knees. She slowly started to crawl until she could barely move and sat up straight, mourning over the pain in her knees, tears slowly coming down her face. Godot slowed down and tried to help Mia up.

"Get away from me! What do you want!?"

"Mia, it's me… Diego, don't you remember…"

Godot thought to use that name since… that was the last name she said that he could remember. He reached out for her hand and it was quickly knocked away.

"I don't remember anyone with that name! Please just..."

Godot was shocked, not that she rejected his help, but that she couldn't remember him. He froze stiff, as if nothing in this world was to live for. Then he saw a figure show up, when it got closer he realized it was some sort of dark figure. The dark figure crouched down to Mia's position, she quickly latched onto it, on closer inspection he noticed it looked a lot like Phoenix Wright when he saw him in court all those years ago, suit and all. He saw his lips moving but couldn't hear anything, Mia spoke in turn.

"I'm okay, but can you help me up?"

Phoenix obliged to it by offering his hand to help her up and she accepted… something when off in Godot, everything he felt in the past years couldn't compare to the despair he felt now. He was losing everything that was dear to him, but he wasn't going to lose it now.

"Okay I think I can…"

*Smash!*

Godot sent all his rage into one full blow, not caring if it was Phoenix or not, Mia fell to the grown with fear and backing herself to the wall frozen stiff as she saw what was happening. Godot went relentlessly with punches with all of them striking Phoenix harder and harder after each blow. He struck everywhere possible, his head, legs, stomach, etc. with no mercy. It was so bad he felt blood on his knuckles, more and more practically gushing out at him. He was able to pin the man to the ground and struck with utter rage at his head, nine times, then he lifted his arm for the last strike that could kill the man that lay beneath him. Just before he was going to strike with no mercy, he heard something that froze him solid.

"Please… don't do it *Weeping* don't kill him… *sniff* I'll do anything, just please… don't kill him. He's all I have left *cry*…"

It was Mia. He looked straight at her; she was reaching her arm out and seemed like she could barely move but tried her hardest to try. Tears were streaming down her face and her eyes, filled with sadness and regret, were brimming with tears. Mia was begging, even with the pain in her knees she wouldn't stop trying to come closer.

"He doesn't deserve to die, he's done so much to everyone… kill me… let him live and kill me, I don't deserve to live if he dies, just please…"

She wouldn't stop crying and begging, her eyes showed how she truly meant those words; Godot was stunned and couldn't decide what to do next… those eyes…

…

_I can still remember it… _

_Mia was in the library after __the__ trial that traumatized her so much. The library was empty, not a soul in sight. I had one hand bleeding pretty badly, but that didn't bother me. I was too focused on her…she was brimming with tears that just kept on coming, you can hear her voice, gentle and beautiful, but filled with sorrow as she cried. _

"_It's all my fault, *sniff* my fault he's dead. Why did he have to die, why…?" _

_She was blaming herself for everything that happened; I couldn't stand to watch her cry, not like this. I swore on that day I would never let her cry again, no matter what the cost… _

…

He always said a lawyer is a person who can't cry until it is over. He always stood by it, that is until this happened. It wasn't over, not until his last punch is thrown, then why? Why did he feel like it was the end? Godot couldn't understand what was happening to him, but it will be decided in this one moment, a moment that will rewrite his life… forever…

…

He finally decided, he chose his path…

All that was left, was a bone shattering noise, and a scream… filled with pain, the pain that will never fade…

"Why… why…"

_Blood… _

**To Be Continued… **

**Author's Note:** I know what you're all thinking, I said there would be fluff in this chapter, but there isn't. First, I wanted to finish the scene… a little heart breaking (Probably not…) but I needed to finish it nonetheless. Besides, who doesn't like a little bit off a dramatic, life-changing cliffhanger…

Alicia: …

Ace-attorneyFan13: You're very quiet, what's the matter? Not feeling well?

Alicia: No, I just… don't really like this chapter that much…

Ace-attorneyFan13: Why's that? Did I do something wrong?

Alicia: No, not really, but you need to put more time on this next time…

Ace-attorneyFan13: I have a bad writer's block okay! Jeez, you people make it such a big deal…

Read and Review…


	17. That smile

**Author's Note:** I am an awful writer! I haven't updated in such along time I almost committed suicide! Good thing I stopped and thought of something just before I pulled the trigger that thought killed whatever writer's block I had. Please enjoy!

**Random Alley **

Godot's fist slammed into the ground besides Phoenix's face. The impact was strong enough to cause the ground to break, as Godot was helping Phoenix get up he saw the one thing he never wanted to wear, that wretched mask, it reminded him of all the sorrow he felt, all the pain of those years, but most importantly about Mia… He slowly and regretted putting on the mask, he was no longer Diego; he was once again Godot… As he wore the mask he found out that, what he saw was the truth. Indeed, it was Phoenix and a girl, an unknown girl, the one he thought was Mia, the only person who he saw with his true eyes…

_And that angelic smile… _

He saw the pain he had caused her, her eyes told all. He knew it was not Mia, his true love, but he felt something in his heart, a feeling that died with Diego all those years ago. The last time he felt this way was when he fell for Mia, yet he never met this woman before and she captured his heart. Words couldn't describe this moment; Godot regretted everything he had done to her and to Phoenix. He slowly fell to his knees with a feeling of defeat.

_Why… Why!? Kill me now! I can't take it anymore! Kill Me!!! _

Death seemed looming over him as his mind fell into this state, not caring for the worse, he was excepting death and he wasn't that far away…

"A-a-are you okay?"

Godot came back to reality not recognizing that voice, a voice of an angel, as it spoke it seemed like it was saving him from the darkest depths of hell.

"Y-yes I'm fine… I'm sor…"

"Don't, it's okay just please… help him…"

Godot nodded as he helped them both up, carried them both to the agency. Phoenix was out cold, and believe it or not, he was only bruised, sure, his entire body was covered with them but he seemed fine. While the woman was barely able to walk because of her injury. When they reached the agency, Godot immediately attended all their wounds professionally. Phoenix was quickly recovering, and the woman was placing the ice pack he made for her but she moaned at the pain she was feeling as the searing cold pierced her legs, but she quickly adapted to it. A couple of hours have passed without a single person coming through the door; Phoenix was healing up much faster as of the mysterious girl. As soon as she woke up from her rest, Godot spoke with her.

"Hello there…"

"Is something the matter?"

"No, it's just that since I don't know your name I can't…"

"Alicia, Alicia Wright."

"Alicia Wright, that's a lovely name you got there."

Alicia slightly blushed at the comment; Godot spotted it and chuckled to himself.

"Listen about earlier… I'm sorry to have put you through that; I don't know what happened to me…"

"It's alright I forgive you, I pretty sure you didn't mean any harm."

"So you're a Wright, are you Phoenix's sister?"

"Wow you're the first one to have figured it out without me telling."

Alicia smiled, her face was not filled with sorrow but it showed happiness and joy. Godot couldn't help but stare at her, she was beautiful and her voice was that of an angel. Godot was falling for Alicia but couldn't bring himself to do that, for he still couldn't get over Mia and his feeling for her. But he couldn't deny what he is feeling right now. But, for now, he was content on seeing that smile on Alicia's face…

**To Be Continued… **

**Author's Note:** Short chapter, I know but it'll hold you over for the long chapter I'm writing up. And I'm going to start another story soon. For those of you who reviewed this story I'll send you guys a preview of my new story by P.M. Thanks for all those people who reviewed and while I'm at it why don't we chat with Alicia for a bit.

Alicia: Hey, I was just getting out of the shower mind you, so hold on a sec.

*Quickly changes into casual clothes*

Ace-attnorneyfan13: Any stories come to mind?

Alicia: Well…

**Phoenix's Busy day **

I came to visit Phoenix a while ago after making my new album that wasn't released yet. As a gift, I decided to give him the album's first copy 2 months before hand, he really like my music so I thought it was a good gift. When I got to the office, phoenix was about to go grab some groceries. I gave him the gift he said he loved it and would listen to it later as soon as he came back because the store was going to close soon so he quickly left. Soon after it started to rain a lot, so I decided to stay at the office for a while. It was 2 hours since he left; I got worried so I called his cell phone. The person who picked up wasn't Phoenix and as soon as I said hello I heard a ton of high-pitched squeals and the line went dead. Phoenix came home an hour later soaking wet and in his underwear. I laughed so hard, I asked why. He then explained that he took the album with him by mistake and left his wallet at the office. So when he took the album out instead of his wallet every fan in the store chased him asking him where did he get the album, and when I mean ask, I mean interrogating him. Then, when I called, they recognized my voice and started to go crazy and ripped all the clothes off of him thinking that "I" touched them. The only thing he brought back was the album, his phone and his badge.

Alicia: Well that was a mouth full, please read and review!


End file.
